Tall Tale of a FemaleFaun, Book 1
by Indentity.Classified
Summary: Mia Tumnus was a shy girl who is a Faun, a creature that is half man and half goat - basically at least. Mia is the new ghoul at Monster High and she hopes to fade into the background and live out her life without any drama trailing behind her.
1. Chapter 1

[Prologue] "The Definition of the word Faun"

The meaning of a Faun is a being that is both man and beast, most likely a man who is part goat who contains the legs, ears, and horns of a goat. Fauns are considered lively, a very festive race that are knowingly skilled at that creativeness of poetry and the art of music.  
>Fauns tend to act on impulse, or desire. Most of their actions are not meant to be harmful or helpful, but are meant to fulfill some kind of impulse.<br>They are also known to be fond of merriment, or gleefulness. They welcome any creature that will share in gleefulness and as a result, can get along with many people. They are known to be active people and live very chaotic lives as they do not care for structure or value, much less morals.  
>They live life based on nature, not by what is or isn't (what is right or wrong).<br>This is just the way it is with Fauns; and the Tumnus family was no exception.

* * *

><p>[Introduction] "The Faun family, the Tumnus household"<p>

Mia Tumnus was the girl's name.  
>She was incredibly shy, despite her family's energetic characteristics.<br>Guess you could say she was the odd-ball in the group.  
>She was quiet, soft toned and had a whisper like voice. She didn't talk much unless it was needed, never seemed to cause anyone any sort of problem. All in all, she was a sweet girl; never disruptive in class, never spoke out of term to anyone or thing. She was a great student, and even had no trouble with studying.<br>When it came to her education, the girl was undoubtedly earnest, which made for good grade and promised future scholarship if she ever needed them.  
>You could say she was smart.<br>She spent her free time writing in notebooks, oh how many notebook she'd collected over the passing years…  
>She loved to write and seemed to have a deticated passion and regconizable skill for writing.<br>But she would never make it as a normal author. Not with two abnormal horns sticking out from her head at least.  
>The girl sighed to herself, still gazing out of the window at the bank, cloudless sky. "Well…" she sat her chin to her palm. "…At least my new school has a Drama Club, maybe they'll let me write plays for them."<br>"Of course they will," a gentle tone entered Mia's ears. "You just have to let them read one of your stories first."  
>"<em>As. If.<em>" Mia replied, lowering her eyes to the table. She poked at its old wood. "I'm too shy to actually let someone read my work."  
>"Of course you are, dear." Her grandmother entertained the notion, like a teacher going along with a tardy student's excuse just to make a joke out of it in the end to get everyone laughing. She knew that Mia was just using her shyness as a handicap.<br>Mia's grandmother, El, knew this for a fact because she was wise – wise and completely reasonable. She'd allow Mia to continue like this, but only for so long. She'd longingly dreamed of the day when the girl grew a backbone, or at least a smig of confidence.  
>"Talking about your new school again?" Mia's mother, Rhae,enter the kitchen, a mug of black coffee in her hand.<br>She dressed down in her yellow sundress, her calfs unshaved.  
>Mia sighed again. Her legs were just as hairy and unshaved as her mother's, but she didn't possess her mother's curve, the special arch that made her legs more <em>modelesque <em>than any other goat's she'd seen. Rhae's legs curved backwards, like the letter C if you ever saw it, but not quite. Her legs more resembled the letter K. From her knee below, her lower leg curved in and the back just seemed to shape it, but it also had a curve of its own. It was hard to explain if you never met Rhae or seen her in person.  
>Mia took note of her mother's polished heels.<br>"You got your hooves done again?" she asked, completely letting the question her mother had asked slip right over her head.  
>"Well of course, why wouldn't I?" Rhae answered, as if it had been so odd that Mia asked the question at all.<br>Mia glanced down at her own unpolished hooves. Her eyes stared aimlessly at her unshaved hairy legs. From the top of her knee and down…God, she needed a good shave, not to mention a good hoove polishing.  
>"So unfair," she thought aloud. "I wish I was pigeon toed too so my legs could be all pretty and curved in…mine are just stupid and normal..."<br>"Not exactly, your upper thigh and calf are quite toned, a bit curvy. Don't worry, they'll get there when you're older." Her grandmother said pointedly, offering a smile to Mia's unenthusiastic approach.  
>"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, El." Mia hugged her grandmother tightly just as she stopped in front of her. Mia couldn't help but smile. She loved being her grandmother's warm hugs where she felt safe and sound.<br>"No problem, Mia." El said, petting her hair and smiling to herself. She'd remember the day where she taught her grandchildren never to call her grandma, she'd recall telling them that it made her old. But as the saying goes: "You're only as old as you feel", and she never felt old a day in her life, despite her aging features. Of course she had been youthfully beautiful, compared to the other elderly Faun's that lurked about their quiet neighborhood, but the signs of the aging had still caught her in its grasp. She's discovered bags under her eyes that made her face look as if she was weary, although she had not been. Her cheekbones, as she noticed her daughter's had also been, were defining the creases of her round face, not to mention she had what the Normies called "crow's feet". And then there were the horn on her head. They seemed to curl all by themselves overnight, now that she thought about: she _was _old, with the overly-curled horns to prove it. But still she paid no mind. In her heart, she was still as youth and healthy as some young flaunting twenty-something year old women with no weight hovering on her shoulders.  
>"Alright, mom, El," Mia suddenly pulled away and stood from her stool. "I'm gunna go and call Dakota and see how he's doing."<br>"Tell we said Hello." Rhae called after Mia as she half-jogged half-ran from the room.  
>Mia lifted the house phone to her ear, eager to for the line to pick up so she could hear her best friend's voice. "Come on, come on…" she chanted.<br>"Moshi, moshi?" his voice spoke, deep but comforting and delicate, melodious and enchanting.  
>To Mia, it had been refreshing. "Hey," she smiled shyly, although the boy couldn't actually see her. She blushed a soft red.<br>"Ah, Mia – hey, you finally called." The boy replied, although excitement was not in his voice, as Mia hoped it would have been.  
>"Yep, I did. So how's Japan? What's it like going to an all Normies school?"<br>Dakota sighed. Mia pictured him rolling his eyes. "Terrible. I have to cut my nail every day, always wear a hat or some of those weird animal-loving girls will keep playing with my ears because they think they're toy ears, and I have to watch how I eat - which means no more attacking my food like I usually do. Plus there's the whole sharp fang teeth thing that I have to watch out for, mom says that they'll scare away the neighbors if I go smiling so no smiling or grinning is allowed – which, by the way, did I mention makes everyone think I'm some mute loner silent rebel? And if that isn't enough, I have to shave _all the time_. Do you _know _how _long_ it takes to _shave authentic _Werewolf hair with a _Normie _razor?"  
>Mia giggled, a burst of joy wiggling its way into her memories. She recalled how she and Dakota's elder brother's use to help shave Dakota whenever he took his nightly bath's as children. She'd never forget the warm of his back as she cuddled against it, or the prickliness of his fur.<br>She pictured his fur being reduced to small whiskers that could be considered regular hair on his arms and legs to the normal human eye. She enjoyed the thought, continuing to giggle just a bit. "You must look so weird now."  
>"Well, I guess…I'm just glad they let me keep my long black hair." Mia listened to the sound of a humming sound enter her ears as he breathed on the other side of the phone, on the other side of the world.<br>"I'm glad too…" she whispered quietly, removing her eyes from the phone and to the carpet floor. She wiggled her toes, trying not to think about her handsome best friend on the day he left. But how could she not? He'd been so handsome on that day, with his long black hair that rained down his back gelled down and smoothed away from his face and beautiful silver moon eyes radiating and flickering with a goodbye he wouldn't return. Mia replayed his "See you later" farewell in her head. She replayed the moment she tried to wipe away her tears as she saw the guy she'd been crushing on since grade four leave before her eyes as she sent him off with a casual smile, as if he was just going home and she'd see him again the next day.  
>But the next day he'd be gone, his home empty and cold, awaiting new neighbors; she remembered how all their mail was sent to her home and after what seemed like five years (although it had actually been only five weeks), she received a letter from him, stating all his personal facts – new email, new cell phone number, new house phone number, new home address, et cetera, and so on.<br>She remembered how she called him that same day.  
>"Why are you glad?" he spoke, his eyebrow raised.<br>Mia didn't need to see it to know. She knew Dakota like a book; if he ever became a bestselling, awarding winning novel then she'd be the author behind the scenes.  
>"Because you look better with long hair." She grinned.<br>"You have a point." He noted. "Anyway, you start going to a new school starting tomorrow, right?"  
>"Yeah," she answered. She knew he didn't forget. There's no way he could, he and Mia had been emailing about it since the day she found out that she had been official accepted and enrolled – courtesy of her mom would told her the day before yesterday.<br>"Yeah, that's right. What was the school called again?"  
>"Ummmmm," Mia bit her bottom lip, running to her room. She hunted for the paper that withheld her class schedule. Finally, she found it under the map that had been placed in the second drawer, near her flute that she'd got from her uncle. "It's called monster High, but why do you care?"<br>"Research, my dear. Research." Dakota answered.  
>Mia giggled again. "Yeah right, whatever, you liar! You're probably just worried about me, aren't you?"<br>"Alright, you caught me." Mia could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm worried. It's your _freshman _year and you're still kind of…well, you know."  
>"Shy and timid, you mean?" Mia sat on her bed, crossing her goat legs behind her. She poked at her warm purple cover, swirling a circle into it.<br>"Well, yeah. Do you think you'll be able to manage there?"  
>"I'm sure I'll be fine." She lied.<br>"…Yeah, alright, if you say so." He let it go; knowing Mia wouldn't try to argue even if he did declare what a bashful nature she truly had.  
>She knew it just as well as she did, so truly there was no point in arguing.<br>"Hey Dakota, I've got to go now."  
>"Oh, alright. Hey, call again tomorrow, okay?"<br>"Yeah, okay." Mia pulled the phone away and clicked it off.  
>There was <em>something <em>frightening in the pits of her stomach. She took it as hungry, ignoring the fact that it was fear, and went down stairs.  
>There her mother greeted her with a smile.<br>"Hey Mia, have you seen Cara?" she asked.  
>El removed five glass bottles of milk from the fridge and sat them on the table. "You know how she is. She's probably busy, off reading or something."<br>"El's probably right," Mia nodded in agreement. "She's probably studying again."  
>"That girl, she'll never learn." Rhae smiles softly, narrowing her eyes at whatever she was cooking the in steaming pot.<br>Mia walked through the living room and to the hallway where the wooden stairs were. She grabbed the doorknob to the wooden door and joined Cara out on the patio located in front of there white painted house. She stared out at the sea of swaying grass green that swayed back and forth with the chilled air.  
>The sun was setting.<br>Cara looked up at the sound of Mia taking a seat next to her. She had that dazed expression on her face again that let Mia know she was off in her own world with a Normie magazine in her hand. It had been on an article about what Normie girls used to tease their hair so it enhanced it's volume.  
>"Hey Cara," she smiled down at her little sister.<br>Cara's cheeks grew red, even redder then Mia's had been when she thought of Dakota. Her small ears twitched for a second.  
>"Hey," the little Faun responded, her voice shushed and faint. She was like a smaller version of Mia, only shyer with smaller ears, longer eyelashes, their mother's odd but amazing curved legs, and tinier horns. But Mia's lips were more plumped and <em>modelesque <em>as Rhae's had been. Not to mention that Cara didn't have freckles or the family beauty mark on her neck. She was seemingly normal, with no family mark, just as their father, Jin, had been.  
>All horns and goat legs, but with no heritited birth mark to prove they're family, as El would say, joking about their normalness in the family.<br>Appearance wise, that is. Personality wise, if it wasn't for Cara adopting Mia's loner-girl shyness, Cara would've gained the title of the Odd One Out. The young Faun had been literally obsessed with the Normies even since she learned of their existence. She knew everything from the way Normie girls talked through complicated sequences of text to the way Normie boys seem to walk with whatever they called "swagger".  
>Cara had been a Normie-Monster 101 Expert, if ever a thing existed. She'd done multiple studies and even had the chit-chat lingo down if she ever found a chance to use it. She knew every popular show, all the cool music, the latest trends, the highly-rated in-theatres now movies, and where even to dine on a night out – she even knew what wild party clubs to go to if a girl was ever in need of a little fun. If it included anything Normie, she knew about it.<br>"Mom told me to come and get you for dinner, ready to eat?" Mia blinked, her eyes flickering to her sister's tiny bony legs. She'd shaven her leg hair differently from the way Mia and Rhae shaved theirs. Her's stopped at the top of her knee, instead of at the ankles. Mia thought of this as strange.  
>She thought it was even stranger how she'd been obsessed with leg hair ever since she's seen her mom's.<br>What was it about leg hair today that got her examining everyone else's?  
>"I guess," Cara answered timidly. "What are we having?"<br>"Good question." Mia looked up to the clear sky, placing a finger to her bottom lip, as if thinking. "I guess we'll just have to find out when we get to the table."  
>Cara nodded joyfully at her older sister's gleeful smile. "Yeah!"<br>Mia giggled, grabbing the younger Faun's wrist and lifting to run into the kitchen. Cara didn't complain as she was dragged into the scented room.  
>"You girls ready to eat?" Rhae grinned at her two lovely daughters.<br>"Sure am." Mia answered.  
>Cara nodded. "Yep."<br>"Good" a rumble sounded in the room. Everyone looked up to find Jin standing in the doorway. "Because I'm starved."  
>The girls gasped, their mouth sketching into wide smiles as they lunged for their father. He stumbled back, receiving their tight hugs. With a pet to each head, he relaxed, the pain from work in his shoulders slipping away.<br>"Welcome home, dear." Rhae stepped closer to her husband, leaning over to place a soft ruby red kiss on his cheek.  
>He grabbed her elbow, also leaning in for the kiss. He loved how she smelt of scented peaches and tangerines. "Thank you, sweetheart."<br>"Can we eat now?" El interrupted, leaning against the doorway that led into the dining room.  
>"Yes, yes," Rhae's eyes rolled. "One moment."<br>"So what's for dinner?" Jin asked, going over to his mother to squeeze a hug out of her.  
>"Octopus tentacle soup with fresh crisp kelp on the side." Rhae answered delightfully, as it had been one of Jin's favorites.<br>"Sounds good to me." Jin replied with a grateful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 1] "The New Ghoul at School"

I jump from the high tan-ish seat of our family's silver Grand Cherokee jeep, my stomach turning with anxiousness. A few boys passing by me wearing black lettermen jackets with white and pink lining glanced my way. I bite her lip, meeting their curious eyes.  
>"I don't think I can do," I opened the car door and slide back into passenger seat. My hands were growing sweaty. "Mom, please don't make me go in there!"<br>"Oh, Sweetie, calm down. You'll be fine." Mom tries to reinsure me with a bright smile and a cheery up-beat attitude.  
>"No, really, I can't…I'm scared!" My face lights an intense red.<br>I watch my mom lift a brow, looking at me with complete disbelief. "You're a monster too, aren't you? What's there to be afraid of?"  
>"<em>Mom<em>, did you _see _the way those boys just looked at me?" I shout nervously, and then lowered my eyes. I hadn't meant to yell.  
>"Mia, people are <em>going <em>to look at you – you're the new girl. They're going to wonder what you're like and ask a heap of questions the minute you introduce yourself. That's just how people are; they want to know what you're about and what you're like." Mom tries to comfort me again, placing a hand to my shoulder.  
>"I guess…but there's nothing interesting about me to tell, which is probably why you dressed me like this, right?" I mumble, glancing down at my attire.<br>Mom's head tilted, as if having no knowledge of what I was talking about. As if she couldn't' even fathom what I was saying.  
>"What do you mean I dressed you like this? Like <em>what<em>?"  
>"What do you mean like <em>what<em>? Just look at me!" I poked out my lips.  
>I stared at the black and white mini skirt I'd been forced in. Yeah, sure, it rounded her hips and gave me <em>some <em>sort of curve since I possessed a nonsexist chest (which I actually don't mind), but it was _way_ too short, _beyond _what I was comfortable with. But then again, any dress or skirt above my knees was uncomfortable to me. You could say I was old-fashioned.  
>And old-fashioned girls <em>do not <em>wear V-neck shirts that show off cleavage they don't have. Nor do they wear bright raspberry lipstick with sticky gloss and shine their hooves – but then again most old-fashioned girls aren't Fauns, or me.  
>"Oh sweetheart, but you look so cute! Don't you agree?" mom frowned.<br>"I guess maybe I do," I glance up at her, eyebrows arching apologetically. It's not that I thought mom's style was sluty or anything like that, it just wasn't Me. It was Mom and mom was miniskirts and V-necks with wild eye shadow while I was wrinkled jeans and sweater vests with…_ponytails_!  
>"But I'm a freshmen and I'm pretty sure not a lot of freshmen dress like this."<br>"Alright, fine. Tomorrow you can dress yourself." Mom smiles.  
>"Good to hear," a sigh of relief escapes me. "Thanks."<br>She pulls me into a hug and sway from side to side. That's mom for you, always touchy-feely whenever she adores something.  
>"You're <em>so <em>cute, being all mature and adorable!" she squeals.  
>I hug the arm that's wrapped across my nonsexist chest. "Yeah, I guess, but I should go."<br>Mom jumps back, her clasped hands squeezing to her exist chest. "So you'll go?"  
>"Yeah, I don't want you to embarrass me anymore." I offer a crooked smile, my face reddening again.<br>"Thank goodness!" mom bursts into excitement and hugs me again, cradling me in her bony arms.  
>"Stop it mom, people are gunna look!"<br>She nudges her cheek against my hair. "Oh my baby, you've grown up too fast! When did you start caring if I embarrassed you or not?"  
>"Around this time, about ten seconds ago." I stuggle to release myself. "Come on, mom! I'm gunna be late on my first day..."<br>"Alright, alright, scary-berry." Mom let go finally, flashing a proud smile. "Have fun, okay?"  
>"Yeah, well, we'll see. Later." I hopped down from the seat again and waited until my mom pulled off to turn fully around.<br>My stomach was a mess. I felt so sick that I thought I'd puke, yet somehow I make it inside of the building.  
>"Wow, is it hot in here? Or is it just you?" an arm slung around my shoulders. Out of habit my shoulders hunched up instantly. I shank, glancing over at the owner of the arm. He had blowing white eyes, hair blazing real fire, and yellow-ish skin.<br>"Me-ooooow," a cat's purr came from behind us. I jumped, spinning around. The boy turned too, releasing his hold. "Heath carrying a torch for his new flame? Now that's the cat's Meow."  
>I stared into the cat's emerald green eyes, pleading silently that she didn't cause some kind of scene. "N-No, I don't even-"<br>"How about a picture?" she cut me off, pulling out a device that was coffin shaped.  
><em>Oh no, she's pulling out her iCoffin!<em>_  
><em>"Wait!" I reached for the phone, but the picture had already been snapped.  
>"Sweet!" The Heath boy head turned to fire again, I ducked the almost unseen flickers of burning ash.<br>"So _UN_-sweet," I snap at him, pushing him aside and stalking off down the long purple hall with coffin-shaped lockers.  
>A hear the snickering of the kitty with pink eyeshadow and emerald green eyes. I don't dare look back for fear that she might snap another picture.<p>

"Let's see..." I think aloud. "This is third period - which is History of the Undead, lunch, forth period is Creative Writing, then fifth is Monster Lit. A.P., and last is sixth period, Mad Science. Doesn't sound so bad I guess..."  
>"Killer! We've got, like, every classes together!" an energetic voice says, the voice thickly accented.<br>I turn around, face red, and look up at the girl who sitting in the seat above me. "Oh, um, S-sorry, am I bothering you?"  
>The girl with pink and black steaked hair, tied in two ponytails smiles widely, revealing sharp teeth. I lower my eyes just in case, but her pink makeup told me that she was harmless. "Oh my fang," she gasped, hands covering her mouth. "You're so terrifiyingly cute - just like everyone said!"<br>"Everyone who exactly?" I bite my lip.  
>"Everyone whose <em>anyone<em>." the girl rolls her eyes. "We all saw your picture via random text - duh."  
>"What?" my eyes wide, focus on her.<br>"That's not important." the girl stands, just as everyone else, I notice when I look around.  
>I quickly stand, grabbing my bland colored tan canvas backpack. I follow the short girl as she exits the classroom. "What do you mean that's not important?" I ask when we're in the hall.<br>"Who care about photos unless they're in Teen Scream or 7Tween?" she turns her head to me as we begin to walk slowly down the hall.  
>"Teen Scream...7Tween?" I repeat. "What is that?"<br>"Oh my fang," the girl repeats, gasping again and staring at me with wide eyes as if I've done something absolute crazy. "You don't read 7Tween _or _Scream Teen?"  
>I shake my head, face reddening once more. Was I <em>suppose <em>to read those magazines?  
>"Wow." the girl blinks. "That sure is new."<br>"I-I guess...?" I respond.  
>"Well anyway, want to eat lunch with my friends?" the girl asks, batty with glee.<br>"You mean...there?" I point to the nearby room filled with kids and lunch trays.  
>"Yes, of course in the Creepateria, silly! Where else would we eat lunch?" she giggles.<br>"Hey Draculaura!" another girl calls out. I spot her from across the room, waving energetically our way.  
>The Draculaura girl waves back just as excitedly. "Hey ghouls!"<br>I look around, notice that we're attracting extra attention. I feel my hands tighten on the straps of my canvas backpack.  
>"Come on, I'll introduce you to the Fearleading squad." Draculaura grins joyfully.<br>I shake, eyes darting in each direct, looking at everyone thats looking at us. "I-I've got to go!"  
>"Wait! Hold on for a second...!" I hear Draculaura call, but I don't turn around to answer.<br>I keep running until I reach a nearby water fountain. A take a sip of water, althought I don't really need it. I've learned to control my breathing while running through Track and Field in middle school.  
>"Uhhhh...uhhhhhh. Uhhh, uhhhhhh." a moaninggrunting noise finds my ears.  
>I stand straight and look over to find Ghoulia slouching and smiling her zombie smile. The awkward atmosphere thickens when I see a fly flying out of her mouth, she doesn't seem to notice, much less care.<br>"Sorry Ghoulia, I've only had one class of Dead Languages and all I know is pretty much how to say 'My name is' and 'My Monster parents are Saytr's'..." I look down at her shoes, taking note of the Converse star on the side of them.  
>She pulls out a red device that resembles a recording device. She moans and grunts into it, presses the two button. It replays her message in English: "I saw the picture. I was just going to look for you. I'm glad I found you, are you all right?"<br>"Oh, t-that, yes, I'm okay." I try to smile.  
>"Uhhhh." she groans into the tape recorder again. "Good." it says.<br>"Thanks, Ghoulia. You're a sweet ghoulfriend." I hug her and, to my surprise, she hugs back.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 2] "Faun Trouble "

"Crack a smile will ya?" Mr. Hackington grunts. "Science is fun!"  
>No one supports his notion, instead, they listen for the bell wait for it to ring and signal us to leave. Just before Mr. Hackington can finish his introduction, the bell does actually ring, loud and clearly in my sensitive ears. The students stand, grabbing their things and preparing to leave.<br>"That was a snore-fest," Draculaura said to me as exited the classroom, she followed, yawning loudly. "There's no way Mad Science can be fun."  
>"Yeah." I said, not really paying attention. I was too busy focusing on my iCoffin, waiting for it t vibrate in the pockets of my striped mini skirt.<br>"It almost made me want to bring myself back from the aferlife all over again." she rubbed her eyes, as if she had just woken up from a good dream, which she probably had considering that a lot of people were.  
>Almost half the students were fast asleep as soon as Mr. Hackington's introduction ran too long and got into the "Importance of NOT drinking the mixing chemicals".<br>"Mhm," I replied, still waiting for that call. I bit her bottom lip.  
>What if he <em>didn't <em>call?  
>Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket and vibranted against my thigh. I giggled and reached for the phone, zoning out from the conversation that Draculaura was trying to start. I knew it was rude, but what could a ghoul do when her crush was calling all the way from <em>Japan<em>?  
>"Ah, Mia-chan, you picked up." Dakota said as if he were surprised that I'd picked up, though he was probably more surprised that I picked up on the first ring.<br>"Mm," I nod, knowing he couldn't see me nod but knowing he knew I did. "I did."  
>"Yeah, so you did. How was school?"<br>"Well...let's not get into that subject just quite yet. How was school for you? And what about Rocco and Kris?" Mia asked, refering to Dakota's older brothers, Rocco and Kristoff.  
>Rocco had been the oldest brother with golden honey eyes and wheat colored hair with brown roots that was styled in a sort of wavy messy bob. He had the sharpest fangs and was the type that always had girls around his arms. You could say that he was the "Cooler" older brother.<br>As for Kristoff (nicknamed Kris, of course), his eyes had been black and his hair a fiesty reddish brown, almost auburn. He wore it shoulder-length with straight cut-across bangs that covered his eyes. He never wore his hair down if it wasn't completely and utterly straight. He always figured: why bother? If it wasn't straight, it was put into a low ponytail to justify his laziness in straightening his hair.  
>"They're...well...let's just say we're a little too popular. All the girls really like Rocco - which is normal, but usually Kris never gets this much attention. He never figured that some girls dig that quite musian type. I told him to cut his bangs - or at least tie them back so everyone could see that he wasn't hiding a thing and they'd leave him be, but he didn't listen. Now everyone wants to know how 'the musian' sees the world." a chuckle bounced into my ears.<br>I laugh too. "And what do they think about him playing guitar?"  
>"They think he's some kind of professional, funny how that works. Sure he carries the thing everything and plays it whenever he gets free time, but he's no real guitarist. You've heard him play before, right?" Dakoto says, mocking his older brother's talent.<br>"He'd be good if he was confident, you know," I said, trying to defind Kris's shushed art for music. "He's got raw talent, just not skill...nor confidence."  
>"Right." Dakoto agreed. "Anyway, did you meet any new friends?"<br>"A few, I think. There's Ghoulia, Draculaura, Kim - she's half goat too, isn't that exciting? And then there's a few other students I meant today in my class. I seem to be popular amoung the freshmen, which is a first." I respond shyly.  
>"Shy is cute nowadays, you should keep up with what's hot and such."<br>My heart begins to beat quickly. _Did he just call _me _cute?_ "Y-Yeah, I guess. Anyway, what about you? Did you meet any friends?"  
>"Hai-hai," he dragged out the words, as if complaining. "There's Minami, Saki, Nao...ehhh...Aoi, Jun too, and Miyako. Oh, wait, there's Akira too!"<br>"It sounds like you've met a lot of girls..." I say, leaning against the locker and waving to Draculaura as she leaves.  
>"Really? Strange since Minami, Jun, and Akira are guys."<br>"Really?" I perk up, smiling widely.  
>"Hontou, I promise. As for Saki, Nao, Aoi, and Miyako - they're girls. Saki is Minami's girlfriend. She's really popular like he is. Maybe its her curves and dyed strawberry blonde hair, its sort of more orange if anything..." I picture him sitting at his desk chair, legs up and crossed in front of him as he spins around and around, thinking as he talks. "But whatever. Her best friend is Nao, she's very attracted to boys like me - forgieners. I hear her lover is pretty scary compared to her American-Japanese boyfriend Jun. Aoi just hangs out with them, she's a little ditsy, but she means well. As for Miyako...well..."<br>"Well?" I repeat quietly.  
>"She gets picked on a lot by a lot of girls - including Saki and her gang. Minami hates it and tried to get her to stop, but I guess she has a mind of her own after all. She doesn't really talk much or defend herself, but she's very <em>cute<em>."


	4. Chapter 4

[ Chapter 4 ]

_When I asked her why she wanted to sing she told me: "I just want someone to hear me, to hear my voice. That's the beauty of singing." _

_When I asked her what type of song she wanted to sing she told me: "It's not what song you sing, but what kind of song you want others to hear." _

_When I asked why she wanted to act she told me: "I act because...I like to see a different side of myself. I like to discover someone new within me, someone much different from myself. I act because...I can be another person other than just me, and I think it's exciting." _

_When I asked her why she wanted to act on stage she told: "Getting on stage for me is very scary. I get nervous and my heart starts to beat really fast. Sometimes my legs begin to shake and I get goose-bumps. I even get butterflies and I can't breathe, but that's the thrill of it all. I love that feeling, that special feeling of being scared just before I take my first step on stage and look out at the crowd. Then I'm not just nervous anymore, I'm also...happy; happy to perform and happy to give them a show. Happy that they came to see me and all the hard work I've done. I love the feeling of being able to act and the feeling of finding the confidence to get on stage. When my heart races so fast and I can't stop it, it's the best feeling in the world. I just love being on stage because I find the confidence to entertain not just me or my fellow actors...but also the people in the audience. I guess for me getting on stage is a rush." _

_And so when I asked if I could draw her she told me: Only if you drew me singing on a stage. _

_And for that one second I thought: What was she _off _stage when she wasn't singing?  
>Who was Miyako when she wasn't on stage singing? <em>

I sigh. What was this anyway? What was Dakota writing?  
>"Reading Dakota's blog again, Mia?" El said from behind me.<br>I jumped, turning around; my heart skipped a beat when I realized she was reading what I had already read. "Um, n-no, it's not…I'm not-"  
>"It sounds like you may have a love rival." She concluded.<br>"What? No! L-l-love r-rival? No way, grandma." I wave the idea away.  
>She grins. "Well, I suppose it's healthy to have <em>some <em>competition."  
>"I-I guess…" I mumble, face turning the color red and my heart pounding.<br>"And Mia dear?"  
>"Y-Yes!" I lift my eyes to her.<br>"I'll forgive that _grandma _name only so many times."  
>"Oh, s-sorry!" I call as she walks into the kitchen, a smile on her aging face.<br>"Mia!" I heard mom call.  
>"Coming," I click off the blog and run upstairs to mom, where she's resting across her bed lazily and reading Normie magazines with Cara. That's mom for you, always fashion forward, be it in the Monster world or the Normies, as long as she could be fashionable…<br>She blinks, acknowledging my presence. "Phone, it's Dakota."  
>"Thanks," I say, grabbing the phone and making a U-turn for my room. "Hello?"<br>"Yo, my friends wanted to meet you. We're doing karaoke." His voice is muffled by the loud music in the background. He must've left the room because the music starts to fade, becoming less loud.  
>"Oh really, they wanted to meet me? I wonder why that is…" I say softly, trying my hardest not to think of his blog post.<br>"I wonder why that is," he repeats. "You sound just like Miyako, just say yes so I can get them off my case already. They're becoming annoying."  
>"Ah, I see. Okay then…tell them I said I'll talk to them over the speaker." My lips curl in.<br>I wonder…just what kind of girl was Miyako if we sounded alike?  
>"Hai, one second."<br>"Kay, I'll wait." I say, taking a seat on my bed.  
>"Alright, Mia, you're on speaker." Dakota informs me. I snap out of my thoughts quickly at the sound of his smooth voice.<br>"O-okay," I try to say. "H-h-hello?"  
>"Hello-hello, Mia-desu! It's nice to meet you, Minami here." The boy says energetically, playfully. I imagine the lively personally to match his animated voice.<br>"O-oh, is that so? It's nice to meet you too, M-Minami-kun." I say quietly.  
>"Ahhh," he says, extending the word to mimic his surprising tone. "Mia-chan sounds so kawaii over the phone – even on speaker phone!"<br>"R-Really? I doubt that." I look away, blushing as if he's sitting across from me.  
>"Hai, hai, I agree, Mia-chan sounds very cute over the phone." Another boy joins in.<br>"There's someone else?" I ask, surprised.  
>"That was Jun; remember I told you about him?" Dakota says.<br>"Ah," I smile. "I remember!"  
>"Eh? Did you tell her weird things about me?" Jun asks, his voice playful just as Minami's was.<br>"Mm," Dakota mumbles. "I did, so what?"  
>"Oi," I hear a slapping sound. "Ah, baka, this idiot! Mia-chan, don't believe him, okay?"<br>I giggle, imaging Dakota getting slapped in the head. "Okay!" I sing back.  
>"Ah, so kawaii, Mia-chan!" Minami says.<br>"Hey, hey, come over here, meet kawaii Mia-chan." Jun says.  
>"Eh? There are more people?" I ask, suddenly excited to meet people I can't see.<br>"Mm, a friend of ours. Her name is Mia too, but we all call her Mia-Mia." Minami answers.  
>My lips part at the sound of her nickname. <em>It's too similar to mine...Why does it sound the same? <em> "Ah, Miyako-san, I've heard of you as well!" I try to sound excited.  
>"H-hontou? Mia-chan A-Anata wa w-watashi ga dareda ka s-shitte imasu ka?" she asks, her voice gentle and confused.<br>"Gomen, I don't speak Japanese…" I say softly, my stomach in a panic.  
>"The Japanese word for Japanese is nihongo. And she's saying do you know who she is." I hear a smirk in Jun's voice. My hands start to sweat.<br>"O-Oh. Y-yes, I know who you are. Dakota told me."  
>"Eh?" I hear her say. "D-Dokota did?"<br>I frown at her cute attempt to say his name. "Yeah…he did."  
>"What's this?" Minami says. "What's wrong with our Kawaii Mia-chan?"<br>"Its n-nothing!" I respond quickly, trying to hide any hint of jealousy and sadness, but I know they can hear it just as well as I can.  
><em>I wonder…was there ever a time where I ever called his name so cutely. <em>  
>"Mia-chan!" Minami shouts suddenly.<br>My head lifts. "Y-Yes?"  
>"<em>Fighting<em>!" he cheers, as if knowing how I feel, as if knowing what this feeling is like.  
>"Fighting? Eh? Nande? Why fighting?" Jun asks, just as confused.<br>I bow my head, although he can't see me. "Thank you…" I speak softly.  
>Suddenly I hear a click and hear Jun and Nanami complaining in Japanese. Their voices get quieter as I hear the shutting of a door. "Hey, goat-girl." Dakota says, his voice stern and angry-like, although I can tell he's not really angry.<br>"…Y-yes?"  
>"…Stop pouting. You're being missed just as much." He says gently, but still with a stern tone.<br>"What?" I find myself saying. "I'm…being missed?"  
>He sighs. "Ahhh, what is this? So you're going to make me repeat myself? Ahhh, you're always so pushy!" he teases.<br>"Did you just say that I was…being missed?" I ask again.  
>"Oi. Girls like you…" he makes a <em>tsk <em>sound. "Yeah, I said you were being missed."  
>"Really? You mean it?" I stand, my hand pressing to my almost nonexistent chest.<br>"Hey, goat-girl…I miss you, just as much as you miss me." He says just before the line goes dead and a buzzing sound filled my ears.  
>"Missed…" I repeat to myself. "I'm being missed…by Dakota…he didn't have fun and forget me…he didn't forget about me with Miyako there…"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

[ Chapter 5 ]

_Today Miyako was bullied again. Again today we met on the rooftop along with Minami, Jun, Saki, and her crew. Saki and her crew has stopped bullying Miyako once I told them that they were annoying. I'm not sure why that had such a big impact on them.  
>Today I told Miyako that the world was never as bad as she thought it was. Today I told her that were bigger problems in the world than hers and that was going to be OK.<br>During lunch today, she let me draw her once again. I drew her face, drew the beautiful Japanese feature that went on that face. To my surprise, it turned out better than I thought it would.  
>Minami got jealous, but he was only teasing. He started calling me his wife and pinching and pulling my cheek, complaining how I draw too much and how even though I draw so much, I've never asked him if it was OK to Miyako. In result, I also drew him. He was very happy with the results.<br>Because I didn't want to draw Saki as well, she also got into a fit. She told me that if I didn't draw her as well my punishment was to kiss my "husband". I was surprised that she said this, since she had been such a clingy girlfriend, but if it was me she didn't seem to mind and no one objected.  
>I didn't because it didn't matter to me, a kiss was a kiss. As for Nanami being a guy, that didn't matter. Me kissing another guy wouldn't make me gay and since I knew this, I had no problem nor fear kissing him. I know I'm not gay so what did it matter if I kissed a guy?<br>I think Nanami may have liked it since he blushed a lot. He was as red as a tomato and I told him that it was cute as I went back to doodling in my sketchbook. I believe that made him blush even more.  
>It funny, that was my first kiss. And with a guy at that.<br>How pitiful. _

I didn't blink as I reread Dakota's blog post. _W-Why? _I asked myself. _W-What's with this post? W-Why?  
><em>I swirled around in my tangled confusion. In a sudden impulse to ask if all this was true, I exited from the post on my phone and dialed Dakota's number. He answered on the third ring.  
>"Moshi-moshi, this is Dakota-desu."<br>"What do you think you're doin?" I yelled, although my voice hadn't been loud.  
>"Nani?" he sounds as confused as I felt. "I'm riding on my bike to school. I'm late because Faith wanted to make sure I ate breakfast again. She keeps cooking so much. I know I'm a Werewolf, but still, I am trying to be a good student after all."<br>"What? You mean your mom?" I ask. "Hey, that's not what I meant! I'm talking about the kissing thing you posted yesterday – what do you think you're _doing _exactly?"  
>"Oh, that." He replied simply. "It was just a kiss between male friends. I see nothing wrong."<br>I gasp, my chest becoming heavy. "B-But, Kota! Are you kidding me? You can't just go around _kissing _other _guys_!"  
><em>You're supposed to be kissing ME! <em>The thought pops into my head. I shake the nonsense of my mind.  
>"I can't?" he asks innocently. "Ah, gomen-gomen, Mia-chan. I didn't mean to upset you."<br>I sigh, shaking my head at his how simple he is. "Just don't…kiss other people."  
>"Hai, got it. Now as for you, aren't you suppose to be at school?"<br>"I-I am! I'm inn Study Howl because our teacher had an emergency and had to leave early, it's Self Study right now." My lips poke out.

"Ah." He exaggerates the word. "Right, right, and you thought it was OK to pull out your iCoffin? Bad Kawaii Mia-chan." He scolds .  
>"Ka-Ka-Kawaii M-Mia-chan?" I repeat nervously. "N-Now you're c-calling me that t-too?"<br>"Hai, Kawaii Mia-chan." I hear him grin.  
>I turn my head away, face redden just by the sound of his voice. "B-baka!" I close my eyes tightly, his words replaying my head.<br>" Mia…I won't kiss other people, okay?"  
>"Really? You won't?" I say quietly.<br>"Mm, I pinky promise."  
>"Okay," I mumble. "I'll believe you for now..."<p>

"Hey, look, it's the girl – _she's _in the freshmen in the picture." I hear say in the distance. My walk stiffens as I let my gaze fall to the floor. I feel my temperature rise as I make my way to my locker.  
>"I wonder why Heath tried to hit on her, she's not that cute."<br>"I know right; do you even _see _what she's wearing?"  
>I glance at my white button up, orange sweater, wrinkled jeans, and worn white sneakers outfit, suddenly feeling outdated.<br>"And do you _see _her hair?"  
>I bite my lip, wishing I let my mom do it instead me. I just put it a sloppy low ponytail, but she would've curled it to give it layers and then she would've cut it so I had bangs.<br>I feel my stomach clench. Why did I resist her offer?  
>"Well I guess one loser plus another make a good pair." A girl laughs.<br>I hang my head, my breathing starting to become unsteady. _Oh no…What is this situation?  
><em>"Look, is girl." I hear a voice with a thick accent. I look up to the owner of the white fur heelless boots. She's pretty with blue skin and purple eyes. Her hair is streaked with pink and blue, but its overall color is a frosty white.  
>"H-Hi…? E-excuse me." I say, my eyes hinting to my locker.<br>"Girl, what name?" she says, not acknowledging my hint.  
>"It's...um...its Mia, Mia Tumnus." I look down, lowering my head.<br>"Hi there, Mia. Fab hair." Another girl comes out of nowhere. Her hair is black and white, her skin green, and in her neck are bolts. Her gentle eyes of green and blue tell me that she's overly friendly, a tad bit protective, but scary sweet.  
>"T-thanks…? Um…l-l-locker…" I try to hint again.<br>"Is this where your locker is?" she asks cheerfully. "Good, I didn't it confused."  
>"What?" I blink.<br>"Girl, from today on we are friends." The other girl with frosty white hair says. Her voice is cold, to the point, but her eyes are kind. I can tell that she means well.  
>I nod, smiling. "O-okay!"<br>"I'm Frankie, that's Abbey. Come and find us at lunch, okay?" Frankie says with joy for having made another new friend. I nod again, this time more happily. I watch as they leave, waving as they go.


	6. Chapter 6

[ Chapter 6 ]

"Thanks Kris," I say before he takes the phone away from his ear.  
>"Mm, it's no problem. Je nai, Mia-chan." He says, now handing the phone over to Dakota.<br>"Moshi-moshi, Kota-desu here." He says, his mouth full of food.  
>I giggle. I could picture him now, crumbs surrounding his mouth. "What are you eating?"<br>"Blood sausages with cream of nute and grape juice." He continues to eat.  
>I listen to the sounds of him chewing. "Grape juice – ew, Normie drinks."<br>"Mm, I agree. Occasan said we'd have to start being more human on weekdays, but since it's a Wednesday she made an exaction and made some real food. It's SO good." He says, stuffing more food in his mouth. I imagine eating like the Werewolf he is, all sloppy and wild.  
>I can't help but smile as I recall memories of when I <em>still <em>wasn't use to the way he ate. It use to disgust and yet fascinate me how he ate. "Of course it is, your mom's a great cook since she's a Werewolf and whatnot. It must have been so long since you had real food."  
>I picture him nodding. "It has, sadly, but mom moved us to the Normie part of the world – <em>and <em>to Japan at that. I have to work hard not to look weird."  
>"So you do eat the lunch they have?" I ask, rolling over on my stomach so I can better read the Normie fashion magazine Cara gave me to look at.<br>"I try, but I don't always. Most days I just eat beard and drink milk."  
>"Ah, good boy." I smile softly, just thinking about him trying his best not to eat like he does and trying to eat like a Normie <em>while <em>eating Normie food.  
>"Why? Am I a dog?" he pretends to be mad.<br>I blink innocently and give a nod. "Hai, you actually _are _a dog."  
>"Wolf – not dog, get it right, goat-girl." He goes back to eating.<br>I stay silent, listening as he eats and flipping through thin pages. He continues to eat, his hungry still not satisfied even if he's full. _It really has been a long time since he's truly eaten…_  
>"Hey Kota-kun?" I say a whisper, acting as if I'm not paying attention as I fake-read an article. I try to ignore my quick-beating heart.<br>"Yeah?" he stops eating.  
>"…Eat well." I whisper, my heart beating faster.<br>He chuckles softly. "Are you worried about me again? Don't worry. I won't turn gay and I'll eat plenty of food during the weekends."  
>I gasp, choking on words as I sit up. My eyebrows lift, my face heats. "H-Hey, you! I never said that I was worried about you being gay – I wouldn't care, I don't have anything against gay people, but…I mean…"<br>"Ah, so I _can _kiss my husband?" he says, mocking me.  
>"N-n-no – and he's not your husband, don't call him that!"<br>"Eh? But we're married, we made it final." He says matter-of-factly.  
>"What?" I shout, now standing up.<p>

"Mm, did I not tell you or is it you just haven't read my blog?"  
>"Y-y-you didn't p-post anything about this!" my eyes widen.<br>"Eh? I didn't?" he teases.  
>"Tell me what you were talking about and stop acting so casually about this whole thing!" I point to the wall, as if he's standing there.<br>"Okay, okay, I will, I will. We made it official today by-"  
>"No, no, no, no, I don't want to hear it! I change my mind!" I shake my head, picturing Kota kissing the Minami I've illustrated in my head.<br>"Ah, you don't? But Kawaii Mia-chan – I was going to tell you something so interesting!" he says, still teasing me.  
>"No, no, no! I refuse to hear it!"<br>"Ahhh, but all we did was hug and make up." He tells me anyway.  
>"Make up? You two were fighting?" my brow lifts.<br>"Sort of, I guess. Minami was avoiding me until lunch. Then he suddenly appeared before me and Miyako-chan. He was still blushing, but he didn't seem angry, more like embarrassed." I listen as he takes a quick sip of grape juice.  
>"Maybe he was, I'm pretty sure he thought of it as joke. I highly doubt he kisses other guys on a normal basis. He probably just wanted to impress Saki and uphold his popular title or something. It must really hard to be popular something…" I fall backwards to my bed. I feel my eyes narrow at the thought of Kota kissing anyone else. I bite my lip, chest and shoulders feeling heavy. Tiredness washes over me.<br>"I guess? It's kind of weird here, all the guys are shyer if anything, but that's OK. They make up for it by being pretty cool. Did you know that Mina-kun draws manga in his spare time?"  
>"Mina…kun?" I repeat, slightly giggling.<br>"Mm, it seems to be his nickname. Jun told me it today when he was teasing Minami earlier." He chuckles softly. I can tell he's replaying the scene in his head.  
>"I'm so bored here with no one to have fun with…" I sigh.<br>"Sorry we can't hang out like we use to." Dakota apologizes sincerely.  
>I shake my head, causing my hair to tickle my cheeks. "It's OK. I know you only moved because you had to."<br>"You know, we could still hang out." He points out.  
>"Video-chatting isn't as fun." I state.<br>He stays silent, temporarily thinking. "What if you just come here by teleporting through the dimensions? It doesn't take long."  
>"Teleport?" I ask. "You mean by…?"<br>He makes a humming sound. "Well, you could do it through ripping spaces in the threads of time, or just by meditating. Remember how we learned it in Monster Elementary? You remember, right? It's not too hard."  
>"Oh, I remember!" I sit up, legs kicking from excitement. "Oh my ghoul, I could so do that!"<br>"Yep, so hurry and do it. I've got to go, okay? I've still got homework to do."  
>"Kay – I'll see if my mom will let me teleport over." I say gleefully.<br>"Alright, call if they say anything."  
>"Will do. Talk to you soon." I promise.<br>"Sure, later." He clicks off the phone.  
>I press End and sit my iCoffin near my homework binder on my desk. In a sudden urge to hurry and get an answer so I can call Dakota again, I run from my room and stomp down the step. I jog for the kitchen like my life depended on it. Mom turns around at the sudden noise.<br>"What is it, Mia?" she asks worriedly.  
>I place a hand to my chest, breathing heavily. "Te…Tele."<br>"Tele…Television? Um…Telegraph?" she says, continuing to cut the fresh eel lying on the cutting board. I notice the wild mushrooms soaking in water in the sink.  
>"Teleport!" I say enthusiastically. "I want to Teleport to Japan."<br>She stops cutting the eel for a moment to clean her hands with an old rag near the sink. She looks at me, sighing. "Teleport…Mia, I don't know. I'm not sure about this…"  
>"But mo-o-om!" I complain, eyes pleading. "I <em>have <em>to – I'll die if I don't!"  
>"No you won't, Mia. Don't over-exaggerate the situation…And what's in Japan? Why do you feel the need to go way out there so suddenly?" she asks, as if she doesn't already know.<br>"Oh let her go, Rhae. It's just simple teleporting, and to Japan at that. I'm sure she'll be safe." Grandma says, defending me.  
>I rush over to her near the doorway of the dining room and squeeze a hug out of her. "She's right, mom! It's <em>just <em>teleporting."  
>"…Well, only if you're father approves." Mom says, still not sure.<br>"I don't see why not, as long as one of us goes along with her." dad says, entering the room with Cara on his shoulders.

"Really, dad? It's OK?" I go over to him, look up at him.  
>He nods, petting my head. "Yeah, it's OK. But you better pack light if we're teleporting.<br>"But Jin, don't you have some sort of business meeting at the gaming company?" mom says.  
>He looked up at her, his face in surprise. "Oh, you're right! But that's alright, we were only going to discuss the new gaming software – we decided to use 3D animation with a more complex detailing. Don't worry, if I take my laptop then Kyle can use Skype on his iPad and I won't miss a thing."<br>"You sure?" she looks away, her eyes hinting at me.  
>I look from her to dad, biting my lip. He chuckles, looking at my begging expression. "I'm sure, this trip seems important to her. Besides, it's a Friday, she might as well get out during the weekend – it's rare that she does."<p>

"Well, I suppose so, but still – she has school. Teleporting takes at least a day, which means you'll get there on Saturday. And then she'll have to finish all her studies on Sunday, which doesn't leave a lot of time to hang out with Dakota, and then you'll have to teleport back on Monday, which will take all day. I don't want her missing school, Jin. The term just started!"  
>"It'll be alright, shouldn't it?" he grins. "It's just a day, and I'm sure she has friend she can contact to handle her load of work. It shouldn't be hard to just ask them to hold onto it for her, right?"<br>"I guess…" mom rolls her eyes, going back to cutting the eel for dinner. "But, it's her first time teleporting since kindergarten...be safe."  
>"Really, mom? I can go?" I beam, flashing a wide smile.<br>"Yes, yes, you can go."  
>I run over to her and hug myself to her waist. I hear her giggle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to try extra hard on Tuesday."<br>"Fine, fine, but _I'll _be picking and choosing _all _your outfits for this trip. I want to final say and you can't change what I choose."  
>"That's fine with me." I pull away, still looking up at her.<br>She turns around and takes my cheeks between her hands, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now go and pack all the things you need."  
>"Okay." I nod.<br>"No fair, I want to go to…you shouldn't be the only one who gets to see part of the Normie world." Cara says, puffing up her cheeks as she turns red.  
>"Well, mom, dad, is it possible for Cara to go too?" I look from mom to dad.<br>"Well, Rhae, think I should bring along another traveler?" dad asks.  
>"You'd have to worry about both of them…as if worrying about one of them was enough. And then there's expenses…you'll need extra money for sightseeing and such. Plus that and the ripples of time never stay open long enough. I don't want one of my girls getting lost." Mom answers, her gentle eyes apologetic.<br>"I thought we could just go by meditation." I blink.  
>"That's a great idea!" dad says, smiling at my clever thinking.<br>Mom sighs, turning around again. She leans against the counter. "Just what am I going to do with the pair of you? Fine, take them both."  
>Dad helps Cara down from his shoulders. She lunges for me, pulling me into a hug as she smiles that bright and prettiest smile I seen on her young face. "Yay, I get to <em>actually see <em>the Normie world! How cool is that? I can't wait to tell all my friends!"  
>"Yeah, me too." I giggle along with her as we spin in circles. "Come on, let's go pack."<br>"Okay!" she agrees and follows me as I make my way out of the kitchen.  
>"Those two…they're my ultimate weakness, why we have to have such cute daughters?" I hear mom say.<p>

**[ *{Special Thanks}* to the *{AWESOME and Smarticle}* ****Meemerdd who suggested Teleporting to me! It was a really cool idea! 3 ]**


	7. Chapter 7

[ Chapter 7 ]

"So what do you think, Mia?" mom asked from my desk that she was sitting on. As I did, she looked at my reflection in the mirror.  
>I stunned that I look this feminine to begin with, and then there was the Me in the mirror. Sure she looked like me a little behind the clear gloss that she wore on her lips and silver glitter eye shadow that painted her eyelids, but she <em>looked <em>like a different Me. She looked like the type that was girly and cute, outgoing and made up of sugar and spice like a normal human girl would be, as I had seen their peppy school girl type in American westernized movies.  
>She was very innocently young with long, intertwining curls and the middle piece of her hair pinned up into a bump that was held together by an oversized white with black polka dots bow. She looked fashionable in her oversized black and white striped sweater with purple tights and shiny black flat heel shoes. She was prettier than I thought she'd be, but then again it <em>was <em>mom who was dressing me. And mom never failed when it came down to fashion.  
>"I look so different." I finally answered, staring in bewilderment at the horns growing from my head. Somehow, they didn't look misplaced next to my curls.<br>"You look like the girl I thought you were going to be while I was raising you." Mom giggled from the desk. I turn to her, blink.  
>"I guess? But what are we going to do about my horns and ears?" I ask tugging on my odd floppy goat ears that stuck out.<br>"Nothing," mom tilted her head, as if it was strange that I was asking. "Why would we do anything with them?"  
>"Are you saying we should just leave them as they are?" I turn back into the mirror and examine my ears, still tugging on them and biting lip. The stares I'd get started to make me anxious before I even got there…<br>"Why not? They make you who you are and its those features I like about you most of all. They make you a RAD, plus they make you my lovely daughter." She answered.  
>"What's a RAD?" I look over at her in the mirror, my head tilted.<br>"I'll tell you later, just know for now that it makes you different from Humans." Mom's eyes grew slightly grim, as if she was remembering something bad. "Never confuse the two."  
>"Okay…I won't." I blink.<br>"Well, enough of that. If people ask, tell them that their fake and for some con or something – I read about those things in some magazine Cara was looking at. People wear costumes to those things all the time. Now," she jumped from the desk. "All your things are packed, right?"  
>"Okay, I will. And yep, I believe I've packed everything I need." I smile happily.<br>"Good, I'll go and check on Cara now – I promised that I'd do her makeup and pick out her outfit too. I'll see you later, okay sweetheart?"  
>"Sure thing, mom." I waved as she left.<br>I looked in the mirror, suddenly finding myself posing in weird, awkward poses like some wannabe model. Still, the girl in the mirror looked pretty even when she's being weird. In a sudden need to document this mysterious event where I looked so different from my regular self and _liked _it, I reach over to my bed, grabbing my camera. With a few steps back and a flash, I capture the Me in the mirror.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" dad asked, just as enthusiastically as I feel when I walk outside.  
>I nod. "Yep."<br>"And about you, princess?" he asks Cara. She nods her head, her side fishtail braid shaking too. "Alright! Clothes – enough for tomorrow and the next two days, pajamas, traveling activities, iCoffin, iCoffin charger, bathroom things, and traveling snacks?"  
>"Check." I say, tossing the heavy dark blue duffle bag around my shoulder and put my camera around my neck.<br>"Check, ready to go." Cara says, bouncing her orange backpack on her back.  
>"Okay, okay," Dad does another check, looking to see if we missed anything. "I believe we're ready to go."<br>"Yay, let's go!" Cara cheers.  
>"Alright, children, amuse the position!" Dad suddenly shouts, flopping down to the ground.<br>Me and Cara exchange glances and then look at him. We hear grandma laugh from the open doorway. "You can't meditate if you're standing unless you're doing some kind of yoga stance."  
>Mom waves from the porch. "It'll be easier if you sit."<br>"Um, okay?" I sit. Cara does too.  
>"Keep you things close, as in keep them on you at all times. <em>Now<em>, get into the proper meditation position!" he clasps his hands together into a prayer-like way so his fingers are straight, shutting his eyes tightly and crossing his legs.  
>We do the same. I feel my eyebrow lift in disbelief.<br>"What are we doing?" Cara complains. "We look silly…"  
>"<em>Shush<em>," dad scolds. "We all need to concentrate if we're going to teleport as a team."  
>I take a deep breath, blocking out their voices. I try to imagine a white room, filled only with me. Everything becomes silent and still.<br>"Alright sweetie, good job." Dad voice echoes in my head. "Now I need you to think only about Japan and nothing else, okay?"  
>I nod. "Okay." I say in my head.<br>"Did you hear that, Cara?" dad's voice continues to echo.  
>"Got it." Her voice echoes in my head too.<br>"…You're doing great girls…now think of the place where Dakota lives."  
>"Where does Dakota live?" Cara says out loud, breaking both mine and dad's concentration.<br>I open one of my eyelids. "He lives in an apartment."  
>"Just think <em>Dakota's apartment<em>, that should do." Dad says, opening one of his eyelids too.  
>"Okay!" she says seriously and closes her eyes again.<br>Me and dad exchange a glance and trade a smile. Somehow, Cara was so cute.  
>Again I close my eyes, try to focus. <em>Dakota's apartment…Dakota's apartment...Dakota's apart-<br>_"You can open your eyes now, sweetie." I hear dad's voice.  
>I open my eyes and suddenly see a grey-ish wall. I blink. "Where are we?"<br>"Stand up and see." He smiles down at me.  
>I stand and gasp. My hands grab the dark brown rail between the grey-ish half-wall and the next. "Oh my ghoul, we're here!"<br>Cara catches my attention from the parking lot, waving her arm in the air frantically. "Look!"  
>I giggle, waving back excitedly. Dad's hand falls to my shoulder. When I look up at him, he gives me a wink. "Come on, kiddo." He yells down to Cara.<br>She nods and goes stomping up the provided grey-ish steps. I hug her when she crashes into me, laughing breathlessly.  
>"Alright you two, calm down." Dad says to us as he knocks on the pale purple-grey door labeled <em>6<em> in silver. Me and Cara exchange a look.  
>"Hello?" the door peeks open. Through the peek I see Faith's glowing orange-brown caramel colored face and mixed mocha brown and chestnut hair. Her oily pink-peach lips curl into a smile, revealing the dimples in her cheeks and sharp fangs as her black eyes find mine. "Mia! Cara and Jin too, it's been so long."<br>I embrace her, receiving her warm, strong hug. I find myself smiling too. "It has. I've missed your raw diced *****Kelpie Cubes with green peppers and spicy Blood Sauce."  
>"Well I've missed your <strong>*<strong>newt legs with sprinkled on spicy chili pepper." Cara says, hugging Faith back just as tight.  
>"No way, your Greek pizza was the best." Dad says, hugging Faith back as well.<br>"Your old man is right, the Greek pizza was best – especially when it was burnt and made with extra cheese." Rocco says, leaning against the doorway. "And hey, long time no see."  
>My face turns red. He's as handsome as he's always been. "Hey." I wave shyly, looking away.<br>"Hi Rocco," says Cara energetically as she goes over to hug him next. He stumbled back, accepting her hug. "I missed you."  
>"You two, little sis." He grins, also showing sharp, pointy fangs.<br>"Why don't you all come in." Faith says, nodding to the open door. "And I see you brought bags, are you visiting Japan?"  
>I look down, blushing even redder as I grab my bags and follow everyone inside. "Sorry I forgot to call Dakota back last night so he could ask you…"<br>"Oh, I see. Well, it's fine. You guys are welcome anytime." Faith smiles, then to her oldest son she says, "Rocco, mind getting the bags?"  
>"Sure why not." He takes my heavy dark blue duffle bag and Cara's bright orange backpack. "Where to?"<br>"Hmmm…let's go with my room for now, but you can sit Mia's things in Dakota's things for now, that alright with you, Mia?"  
>I nod. "S-Sure."<br>"Alright." Rocco says, sliding open one of the screen doors and entering what I'm guessing is Faith's room. Dad follows with his things.  
>"So what is it you girls would like to eat? We don't have much, but I'm sure you're hungry after such a long trip." Faith says going over to a wooden closet and falling to her knees to look for something.<br>"*****Newt legs with sprinkled spicy chili pepper!" Cara says, running over to where she is.  
>Faith giggles, pulling out what looks like a radio-stove. I stare at it, my head tilted.<br>"What's that?" I ask, going over to stand next to Cara.  
>"A stove," Faith says standing. "You sort of have to plug it in."<br>"Cool!" Cara examines her eyes wide with curiosity. "And what's that?" she points to what looks like a well-folded oversize cover.  
>"It's what's called a Japanese futon bed. It's what most people use as a bed."<br>"Cool," Cara repeats, pulling it out.  
>"Cara, don't do that!" I try to scold her.<br>"It's fine, dear. I don't mind." Faith smiles, plugging up the odd square stove and a rice cooker.  
>Cara sticks out her tongue at me as she continues to unfold the rectangular pillow-like mattress bed. I look at its creamy white with pink flowers design. "It's pretty." I blink.<br>"Mm," Faith glances at us and back to the kitchen appliances. "It is, that one's mine, but you can use it, Mia."  
>"Are you sure?" I ask as she stands.<br>"Yes, dear, I'm sure. Now I'll be back, alright? It appears I need to go and get some food for diner." She says, slipping on her wedges black flip-flops.  
>I nod. "Okay, see you when you get back."<br>"Alright, bye." She closes the door.  
>"Cara, what are you doing? I can't leave you alone for one second, can I?" dad says when he reenters the room.<br>"Mrs. Wolf said it was fine…" Cara's cheeks grow red as she puffs them up. I giggle.  
>"Faith will say anything is fine as long as you don't break anything." Rocco says, folding the futon mattress back up and restoring it to its space against the wall.<br>"Hey Rocco…" I say quietly, feeling guilty as I look up at him.  
>"Yeah, what's up?" he blinks down at me.<br>I look around, realizing how small the apartment is. Everything is piled on top of something and it's so crammed that there's barely enough room for all of us. "…how many rooms does this apartment have?"  
>"Just the one and the living room. Why?" he asks, going over to the see-through sliding side door. A fresh breeze flows through the room.<br>"Is it really okay for us to stay here?" I ask faintly, looking at the wooden floor.  
>"I was wondering that myself actually." Dad says, his tone just as guilty as mine.<br>Rocco shrugs. "It should be fine. I'm going to sleep over at a girl's house and I'm sure dad won't turn up till around four in the morning or so. I can just tell Kris to stay at a friend, that way it'll only be you three, Faith, and Dakota."  
>"But…that's not fair of us just to come and make everyone uncomfortable just because we're guest. We don't have the right to just invade like this…" I say, now biting my lip.<br>Rocco sighs, his hand finding my shoulder. He sits on his ankles, gives me a warm smile. "I said it was fine, didn't I? Don't worry about it."  
>I lift my eyes to him. "But still-"<br>"It'll be fine, kid." He says softly, head-butts me gently. I flinch back, shutting my eyes tightly like it hurt. "I'll see you guys around though, can't keep my mistress waiting." He stands.  
>"Mistress?" he says, his eyebrow lifted and arms folded. "Young man…"<br>"Sorry pops, but I'll never change." Rocco says smoothly and playfully, flashing a cool grin.  
>"I guess you won't." dad cracks a half-smile.<br>"Later." Rocco offers a nod and leaps from the balcony.  
>Me and Cara run to the balcony and look down as he appears from the brushes, brushing himself off. Dad joins us. "Hasn't your mother told you to act semi-normal?" he calls out.<br>"That's no fun, I rather keep things interesting!" he calls back before turning around and continuing to run off.  
>"That kid…" dad shakes his head worriedly. "Never fall for someone like him, you hear me girls?"<br>Cara nods, now going to sit on the futon. "Alright dad." She sings.  
>I giggle, making no promises. "But that's no fun." I repeat Rocco's words.<br>"I better call your mother to tell her that we arrived safely. I'll be back, girls." Dad slides the see-through baloney door closed and walks outside to the front of the apartment.  
>I yawn, flopping down to the futon. I fall back dramatically and close my eyes. "I'm so sleepy, and Dakota isn't even here yet. I hope I can stay awake…"<br>"Mm," Cara agrees in a hum and falls back to. "Me too."

"Cara, Mia, it's time to wake up. I made rice and small steaks. Come on girls, dinner is ready." I hear a voice, gentle and like my mom's, very kind and subtle.  
>Suddenly everything starts to shake like an earthquake in my head and black fades as my eyes open slightly. I feel my head shake as they close, erasing the blurry figure. "Still sleepy…" I hear myself mumble.<br>"Leave them; I can eat their share of food."  
>I sit up suddenly, squinting my eyes open to a lively, well-lit room full of people. Although everything is blurry, I spot Dakota instantly. "Kota, your home."<br>"Yo." He says.  
>I try to wipe the sleep from my eyes with the sleeve to my oversized sweater. Again, I yawn, this time much more widely. "What time is it?"<br>"Late noon, around six or so. When I got home you two were fast asleep and Jin was watching TV. He said to leave you as you were." Faith's voice finds my ears. It's as melodic as someone singing a nursery lullaby.  
>"I see," I attempt to nod. "Dinner smells good."<br>"Thanks, sweetie." She smiles.  
>I look over at Cara, who's still sleeping soundly. "Cara, get up." I try to shake her.<br>"It's alright, let her sleep. I'll just put her food in the fridge." Faith says.  
>I see dad stand. "Mind if I put her in your room for now?"<br>"Go ahead." Faith moves so dad can pick Cara up.  
>She snorts as he lifts her, snoring like a pig. I smile, amused. Faith allows a quiet giggle. "So she still does that, huh?"<br>"Sometimes, but not often." Jin nods as he slides open the door to the other room.  
>"Come, Mia dear, why don't you join us?" Faith stands.<br>I do too. "Kay."  
>I flop down to the provided purple pillow-shaped seat. I blink, letting my eyes adjust. Across from me I see a boy, his hair the color of a seasonal platinum blonde and his eyes slanted and dark. His skin is a peach-olive white and freckles cover the area across his nose.<br>He smiles, "Konnichiwa, Kawaii Mia-chan."  
>I blink, nodding my head and trying to recognize his face. I draw a blank. "W-Who are you again?"<br>He frowns, putting up his elbow on the table so he can rest his chin to his palm. He leans forward, narrowing his eyes. "That's so cruel of you, Kawaii Mia-chan. And here I thought you'll know who I was."  
>I blink at the silver cross earring in his ear. "Sorry…"<br>Dakota chuckles. I look over at him, asking the same question in my eyes. "That's Mina-kun."  
>"I told you not to call me that!" the boy glares at Dakota, his face turning pink. "It's <em>Minami<em>."  
>"Hai, hai, gomen, wife-chan." Dakota grins.<br>"Ah!" my eyes widen. "You're Minami!"  
>He glances back to me, his eyes wide and blinking. "Hai, Mia-chan."<br>A wide smile sketches my lips. "It's nice to meet you." My voice sounds perky, delightful like a Normie girl.  
>He smiles too, his eyes closing as he flashes a peace sign. "Yo." His lips shape the letter O.<br>"Sure took you long enough." Dakota states, taking a bite of his steak.  
>"S-Sorry…" I look down shyly.<br>Faith sits a plate down in front of. I look up at her; she gives me a warm smile. "It's alright, Mia. Ignore him. He's a little snappy today because you forgot to call. He was worried that you weren't going to come and visit him since he's been missing you so very much."  
>My face turns an intense red as I look down at the plate of food. "R-Really, is that so?"<br>"Mom, not cool." Dakota's fist bang on the table.  
>I glance up at him; his face is red too. He looks at me, eyebrow raised as he looks away. "Whatever."<br>"Ah," Minami smiles, his head turning from me to Dakota. "What is this? Are you two secretly dating?"  
>My shoulders hunch at the thought, I feel my face heat even more. "D-Dating? We couldn't possibly be…"<br>"Baka," Dakota give's Minami a good slap to the back of the head. "We're not dating."  
>"Meanie…who dare you abuse your loving wife like this?" Minami looks away, his lips frowning slightly.<br>"Loving wife?" Faith says, her eyebrow lifted.  
>"Ignore it, it's nothing, Faith." Dakota goes back to eating.<br>"We got married a few days ago, see." Minami holds out his hand, showing Faith a golden ring that's on his hand. I gasp, eyes widening. Dakota chokes on his food.  
>"Where did you get that?" he says, pounding a fist to his chest.<br>"It was a prize in one of my cereal boxes. Looks real doesn't it?" Minami pulls his hand away and rests his chin to his palm again, using his other hand to scoop a spoonful of rice in his mouth.  
>Faith begins to laugh before anyone can say anything. "How cute," she says to Dakota. "To think you were worried about meeting new friends here. I'd say you've found a really loyal one."<br>"Yeah, I guess." Dakota looks down at his food, continuing to eat.  
>A smile finds my face as I realize that he's not lonely anymore. He now has someone he can call his friend who isn't me.<br>I think of Kim and Azreal, Ghoulia too along with Frankie, Abbey, and Draculaura.  
>I too now have other people I can call my friends. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

[ Chapter 8 ]

"Don't come back here, you're not welcome here anymore." Dakota says, looking over to me.  
>"Okay, I'll come back again some other time when you're not cheating on me, 'kay?" Minami says, his eyes energetic and joyful.<br>"Hey, what did I just tell you?" Dakota says behind clenched teeth. His hands ball into fists. "If my dad hears about this marriage, he'll murder me and then I'll come after you and-"  
>"And Mia-chan," Minami's eyes glance to me. They turn soft, welcoming.<br>"Y-Yes?" I lift my eyes to him, glancing over at Dakota momentarily.  
>His eyes narrowed. "Let's get ice-cream sometime, okay?"<br>I nod shyly. "O-Okay, sure."  
>He giggles, poking at my cheek. "Kawaii…Mia-chan, kawaii."<br>I smile bashfully. "Mm, thank you."  
>"And remember," he says running to the stairs. I step out of the doorway to see him. "<em>Fighting<em>." He smiles widely, putting up two fists.  
>"Fighting," I nod, doing the same.<br>"Bye-bye, Mia-chan!" he waves, going down the stairs.  
>Dakota goes to the baloney. "Baka, don't ignore me and just run off!"<br>Minami blows him a kiss from the parking lot. "Oyasumi, husband-kun!"  
>"I'll get you for what you did!" Dakota calls back.<br>I giggle, joining in and waving as Minami leaves.  
>Minami waves back and he runs off down the street. Dakota turns to me. "Come on, let's go inside."<br>"Mm." I nod, following him.  
>He shuts the door. "That idiot…"<br>"So what does oh-ya…su-me mean?" I ask, sitting in front of the TV.  
>Dakota joins me, collapsing to the floor and folding his legs. He yawns, leaning back his head and showing his fangs openly. "Sleep well and goodnight, I believe. But that may be wrong. I'm still in learning."<br>"Ah, I see." I say, staring at him as he clicks on the TV and hunches over lazily. I stare at his long, somewhat straight black hair that's tied into a sloppy ponytail. Still it showers down his back and still travels to the floor. I wonder just how long it was when he was sitting down and it wasn't in a ponytail? How long would his hair be then?  
>His small snorts, twitches when he blinks. I watch as they flutter, sweeping his cheeks.<br>I find myself blushing a soft pink when he rolls his head around in a circle, sketching his neck.  
><em>Even his long neck and jaw line are cute… <em>I hear myself think.  
>His silver eyes flicker over to me. "What? Why are you staring – is there something on my face?"<br>I jump, looking down at my purple tights. "N-no…I was just…"  
>"What…do you still like me?" he says quietly.<br>My eyes widen. "W-w-what? No! I didn't mean to stare it was just that…"  
>He rests his palm to the floor, leans closer to me. His breathe is warm against my cheek. "So you don't still have a crush on me?"<br>By the burning of my face I know I'm red from the neck and up. I feel myself start to fidget. "I said I didn't', didn't I?"  
>"But you do, don't you?" He said, teasing me. "Should we give it a try then, dating that is?"<br>"W-what?" I turn my head to him, but don't look him in the eyes. I focus on his shirt.  
>"You know something, you really are cute." His forehead touches mine. I open my eyes.<br>"I think…we should…" I mumble.  
>"Should what?" his head tilts slightly.<br>"D-dating…we should trying dating…" I look away, my voice slightly trembling.  
>He blinks. "Do you really like me…that much?"<br>I nod. "Mm…"  
>"Hey Mia…"he says softly. "Close your eyes."<br>I nod weakly, closing my eyes. In that moment, his lips find mine.  
><em>So this is what it feels like to be kissed…<em> I say to myself._ His lips…they're soft.  
><em>"Hey Mia, we're back!" I hear call from the other side of the door as it begins to open.  
>I jump back, my face red and biting my lip. Dakota glances to the door and back to me. He winks, putting a finger to his lips. I watch as he stands and greets Faith.<br>"Sorry we took so long, guys, but we brought yogurt." She says sweetly.  
>"Thanks mom," Dakota takes both of cups of yogurt and sits them next to me. I nod my thanks. "Be back soon, gonna help put groceries away. Pause the show, okay?"<br>I nod again, clicking PAUSE on the remote, having forgotten the TV was even on in the first place. "Need any h-help?"  
>"No, we're good." Dad answers.<br>"What's wrong, big sis?" Cara asks shyly from my side.  
>I look up at her, face still red. My lips slide together as I clear my throat. "N-nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine."<br>"You sure, dear?" Faith says from across the room.  
>I nod. "I'm fine."<br>"You sure you don't have a fever? Your face is all red." She says worriedly.  
>I look frantically at Dakota and lower my eyes. "I'm…um…I'm fine."<br>"Alright then." Dad glances at Dakota and goes back to helping Faith. Dakota does too.  
>Cara shrugs, sits down. "What's on?"<br>"I-I don't know." I answer honestly.  
>"What do you mean you don't know? You were watching TV, weren't you?" she asks disappointedly, her eyebrows curved.<br>"S-Sort of…I meant that I don't know what it's called." I try to lie.  
>She looks at for a moment. I freeze, my heart pounding in my chest.<br>"It's a drama," Dakota answers for me, stealing Cara's attention. "It's like a soap opera sort of, but in Japanese."  
>"Oh," she stands, smiling and jogging towards the other side of the room.<br>I watch as she grabs her yogurt from the fridge and returns to her spot next to me. "Is it good?"  
>He nods, joining us on the wooden floor with two spoons. "Yeah, most of them are."<br>"Ah…cool." Cara's eyes brighten with interest.  
>I jump from our hands touching when he hands me the spoon. Somehow, I can't look at him, but still his eyes flicker down to the cold spoon lying on the floor and back up to me.<br>"Guess we'll have to share a spoon." His smile is innocent.  
>"S-share a spoon?" I look at him. "N-n-no, that's O-OK! I'll just g-go and get another one…"<br>"Too much effort." He says, handing me my yogurt and the spoon.  
>I peel open the seal and take a bite of the yogurt. The strawberry flavor bursts on the taste buds of my tongue. I smile its creamy sweetness. "It's good."<br>"That's good." Dakota says, smiling at calmly, which makes me blush even more.

"Mia dear, aren't you going to come and say goodbye to Dakota before he leaves for school?" I hear dad call.  
>"One second!" I answer, stepping into the pants mom packed for me. Finally, I run out of the room, dressed in the outfit mom picked for me. I leave my hair tied in a side ponytail and let it rest on my shoulder. "Sorry if I'm making you late."<br>Dakota puts a hand to his chin, gazing up and down at my outfit. "Mm, it's alright. It was worth it to get to see how cute you look."  
>I blush at his words, looking down at my outfit. Suddenly my hot pink skirt began to feel clingy on my hips, as did the cheetah print knee-high tights that strapped around my legs, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the white t-shirt that she decided for me was begins to make me feel necked. It was a normal t-shirt with long sleeves, but it was just that it had been deliberately cut in half. And then there was the pale jean vest and all furry tan-ish boots… "Well, I wouldn't say cute exactly…" I said quietly, heart racing as I sucked in my curve less stomach. "I don't think that word fits."<br>"You're right, the word doesn't do you justice."  
>I look up at Dakota and blinked suddenly, forgetting what it was that I wanted to say. He'd looked so handsome in his skinny black pants, black sweater vest, white button down shirt, and dark blue silk tie uniform. I look at his face, realized how triangle his jaw is when his hair is tied up differently. Instead of being down, the mane of his head is separately into two sides and is tied around is his head, creating a ponytail in the back while the rest stays down and comfortable on his shoulders and back. I blink down, noticing his odd <strong>*<strong>shoes that are sickeningly tall and white at the top, but black at the bottom with a cross on the front, on top of the toe part. Somehow, they make his look cool.  
>"What's wrong?" he asks.<br>I shake my head, blushing more. When did he start to look so cool? "N-nothing…nothing's wrong. I was just…" I can't find the words to finish my sentence.  
>He walks over to me, pulling me into a hug. I fall forward into his chest and he catches me, putting his arms around my head. "I'll see you later, kay?"<br>I bite my lip, realizing our parents can still see us. I attempt to nod, staring at the white collar of his shirt. His black sweater shirt that is warm against me.  
>"Bye-bye, Mia-chan." He pulls away, taking my hand and placing a kiss to my forehead.<br>I don't move, stunned still as I watch him place a kiss on his mother's cheek and smile his goodbye to my father. I find my hand touching my forehead.  
>"Mia, you alright over there?" dad says, leaning against the door with a curious expression, as if he seen the whole scene<br>"F-fine." I mumble, running into the only room in the house.  
>Cara blinks at the slam of the sliding screen door. "What time is it?" she asks, still dazed as she sits up and yawns widely.<br>"Um, s-sorry, C-Cara…I wasn't trying to wake you up." I hang my head, putting a hand to my lips as I remember how soft and warm Dakota's lips are.  
>"It's OK, big sis…what happened?" she asks, her head nodding off as she blinks slowly.<br>"It's…um…nothing." I say quietly.  
>"You sure?" she yawns again.<br>I nod. "I think I am…"  
>She blinks again and falls back to the pillow of the futon, rolling over and straightening the cover so that her goat legs don't hang out. I bite my lip, wishing so much that I could tell her about my feelings, but she was only eleven. I sigh, collapsing to the floor.<br>What was I getting myself into?

"Tadaima – I'm back." Dakota calls when he opens the front door. I watch as Minami joins him inside. He locks the door. Out of the corner of his eye Minami notices me.  
>He flashes a bright grin. "It's Mia-chan. Tadaima."<br>I bow my head shyly, still looking at him. "W-welcome home."  
>"Ah! Mia-chan's been doing her research." He says, walking over to me and joining me in front of the small TV. He crosses his long legs at the ankle and leans back on his arms.<br>"And what about me?" Dakota joins us too, taking the seat on my right.  
>"…w-welcome h-h-home, Kota." I feel my face heat.<br>"Mm," he mumbles. "Thanks."  
>"So what is Mia-chan watching?" Minami asks, taking the remote and switching to the guide. "Ah, I like the drama 'Playfully Kiss'. It's cute."<br>I nod shyly. "I agree…"  
>"So where did everyone go anyway?" Dakota asks, falling backward. He puts his arms behind his head, shutting his silver eyes.<br>"They said they were going to go some theme park for a family outing…but I decided not to go."  
>Dakota sighs. I watch as his chest rise and falls. "And why is that? You could've had some real fun."<br>I shake my head, my ponytail falls from my shoulder. "I'm not really all that into theme parks and things like that…and besides…Dakota hadn't came home yet."  
>"So you were waiting for me?" one of his eyes opens.<br>I quickly take a long sip of my soda, leaning my head back and shutting my eyes tightly as I realize what I just said. Suddenly I feel a kiss placed on each of my cheeks.  
>I open my eyes, starting to choke. I stare nervously at the now soaked wood, my cheeks instantly turning red. "O-Oh no," I stand. "I'll go and get something to clean this up!"<br>"Wait, Mia-chan, are you OK?" I hear Minami say as I dash off to the bathroom.  
>I grab one of the small towels in the small, cramped closet and run water on it. Looking in the mirror, I see that my lips are curled in and my face is a bright red.<br>_What have I done now? _I ask myself, returning to the small living room. I quickly fall to my knee and clean up the mess I've made. I notice that the soda stain isn't quite coming out.  
>"I-I'm so s-sorry. I really hadn't meant for this to happen."<br>"Iie," Minami says, spinning around to his knees too. "It's our fault really."  
>I flinch my hand away when it touches his. "S-sorry."<br>"It's alright," he offers a comforting smile. "But hey Mia-chan, can I ask you something?"  
>I nod. "Sure, what is it?"<br>"Those horns on your head…" he begins, I stiffen, feeling my heart begin to pound in my chest. "…They're real…aren't they?"

***Shoes:**** please see link for the image of how Dakota's shoes look - .  
>I couldn't quite explain them the way I was hoping, but aren't they SUPER COOL and AWESOME shoes? ^-^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

[ Chapter 9 ]

It wasn't like Mia hadn't been thankful to her mother for picking out her outfits or anything – which she TOTALLY thankful for sense she barely had any fashion sense beyond picking out her own clothes – but still…  
>Truthfully, she thought her mother's style was a little…let's just say <em>adventurous <em>and _out-there_, but it was _her _style after all. Mia was more…confused beyond belief, as if the girl had been color blind and didn't know which color went with which, but she didn't mind it that way. She liked her questionable style because it was more _her_. And besides, she'd having many more years to experiment with different styles and test out new looks to see what she liked, but for now, Mia satisfied with her back side up and random style – which is why Mia decided that today she was going to handle her own fashion, with whatever clothes her mother packed along to assist her.  
>At 6:30 she started, standing in front of the mirror with her suitcase in front of her and by the time 7:46 rolled around, she'd <em>finally <em>decided on a look.  
>Sure it wasn't as fashionable and girly as her mother's style, but it was <em>Mia<em> and that's all she needed from her wardrobe. It had to be _Mia_ and nothing else.  
>"I think it's good enough." She nodded to herself, staring intensely serious at her outfit. She had been wearing (from top to bottom) a turtle neck striped dark green and white long-sleeved t-shirt and on top of that was a red and white checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Next were her purple just-above-the-knee shorts, followed by white stockings with black hearts and open-toe yellow wedged heels.<br>As for her hair, she had straightened it with Faith's straighter and parted it down the middle and finished it off by combing it on both sides. Somehow, she was fond of her look, even though she wasn't sure what to call it; mix-matched and spooky, maybe?  
>"Mia," Faith called, her voice sang. "It's time for Dakota to go!"<br>"Coming," She called back, her wedges heels clanking against the wooden floor. In that moment she had been thankful that her hooves were mysteriously shaped like a normal girl's feet were. If they hadn't been, she would've no doubt fallen by now. It was already hard enough for her to walk with a split in the middle of her hooves, but she'd learn to get use to it by now, after having lived with her hooves like this since she was small. "Sorry for taking so long, again."  
>"It's alright," Dakota said, his head tilting. In his head he wondered what exactly the girl had been wearing. "I'm not in a hurry."<br>Mia smiled, noticing his new hairstyle. Instead of wearing it down or in some odd style, he'd just simply combed all of it to the side. It highlighted his oval shaped head and big ears that would forever remain so cute on him. "I like your hair."  
>"Thanks." He poked out his lips, still staring perplexed at Mia with her odd sense of fashion.<br>"What?" her head tiled, her face turned a slight soft pink.  
>He grin, offering a half-smile that showed off his sharpening fangs that were still growing in. "It's nothing, you just look cute, a bit silly, yes, but still preferable cute. You look comfortable in your clothes, you look more like yourself today."<br>"O-oh, is that so?" Mia blinked away.  
>Dakota steadied his tie. "Well, I'm leaving now, ittekimasu."<br>"Bye," Mia perked up, leaving Dakota with a gentle smile as he shut the door. He grins as he made his way down the steps, his morning instantly brightened by Mia's smile.  
>He loved how it was always crooked and cute.<br>"So Mia, how about later we all spend some time together?" Faith asked, her smile brightly warm and friendly.  
>Mia nodded, her eyes flickering with thrill. "I'd love to."<br>"Good, this time I'll be able to get photos of all of us this time instead of just myself and those two." Faith said, hinting to Jin, who had been bringing the now dry laundry hanging on the clothing line outside, and Cara, who had been stocking up on their adventure for later.  
>Mia watched, giggles softly at her sister as she packed a cloth bag with carrots, cookies, strawberries, apples, sugar cubes, and bread, along with bottles of water and two glass containers of milk. Mia wondered just what it was they would be doing later.<br>"I told her to make sandwiches for the picnic…that girl." Faith said, raising an eyebrow at Cara as she added three bags of slat and vinegar Lays chips to the bag.  
>"She only hears what she wants to hear." Mia says, offering a small grin, hoping it will spare Cara's impulsive, thoughtless behavior.<br>"I suppose its fine; I'll just make the sandwiches myself." Faith pet's Mia head and goes over to Cara, who is now also adding trail mix to the bag.  
>Mia watches momentarily as the scene plays out before her eyes. Cara blinks at Faith, as if she was speaking a foreign language, then, a smile appears on her face and she adds yogurt to the bag before she assists in making sandwich. She first washes her hands.<br>Mia takes a deep breath, making her way out the front door. She closes it softly and greets the morning breeze that chills the air with a soft smile. It splashes against her skin, causes her hair to "ride the waves".  
>She blinks, looking up at the sky filled with little clouds. The sun bathes her in golden, white lights that showers along her string-like hair. "It's so peaceful here." She thinks aloud.<br>"It is when it's quiet, most of the time it's pretty noisy here. I guess you could it gets really _eventful _in these apartments." A girl says as she exits her home, keys and a filled garbage bag in her hands.  
>Mia turns to the girl. "Does it really? It's been pretty silent here since I got here."<br>The girl lets go of the tied up bag and sketches, her arms high and back tall. "Well," her arms fold behind her head. "That's pretty unusual. Hi there, my name's Erika. Did you just move here?"  
>"Oh no," Mia says timidly. "I'm just visiting a friend."<br>Erika's eyes flicker over to the home labeled 6 in silver, she rubs her chin. "Ah, I see. So you're friends of the Wolf family…odd, they don't seem to ever have many guest, let alone friends over. They seem to keep to themselves really – well, expect the oldest son, he's kind off…well, a player I would say, but I'm sure he means good."  
>"Yeah, that's Rocco for you." Mia smiles, rubbing the back of her head as memories of how Rocco use to hit on every girl he saw replays in Mia's head. She even remembered how he use to try to hit on her before she turned twelve. Now he seemed to go for older girls, girls like Erika with experience and features in all the right departments.<br>Mia glanced at Erika, silently applauding her sculpted figure. She was beautiful with foreign, American blue-green eyes and smooth olive skin. She had been a summer blonde with almost unnoticeable brown highlights. Her face noticeable freckled all over, but they seemed to compliment her youthful face.  
>As for her frame, workings, and features, she'd been thin with crazy long slender legs and an arched back. She had wide hips and breasts girls got operations for.<br>"So do you, by chance, live here?" Mia asked suddenly.  
>Erika's eyes snaked back to Mia. She gave her a wide smile. "Well, no, not really. My friend lives here…well, actually it may be more appropriate to call him my <em>lover<em>. We haven't quite made the couple-thing official yet, but he asked me to move in today."  
>"O-oh." Mia's faces turned red at the word <em>lover<em>. "T-That's…um…"  
>"I was kidding." Erika said playfully, as if she was testing Mia. "I'm actually a teacher here. I'm teaching English starting tomorrow. It'll be my first year teaching, I just moved into this apartment a little over last week. It's also my first year here in Japan, I was super happy when I found it for cheap."<br>Mia blinked at Erika, wondering if a lot of foreigners moved here. "Oh? Well, how do you like it here?"  
>Erika looks up, thinking for a second. "It's been pretty nice, everyone seems to keep to themselves about their private life and such, which I don't practically mind. Everyone here is pretty nice and will show you good manners if you respect them enough to show your own manners. I like that about the people here in Japan. It's refreshing to see since American people are…well, you know, right?"<br>"Y-Yeah, sure…" Mia nodded, as if really knowing.  
>Erika giggled softly, her hand placed in front of her lips. "How cute. Tell me, what's your name, hun?"<br>"It's M-Mia, um, Mia T-Tumnus." Mia said bashfully.  
>"Tumnus?" Erika's eyes glanced instantly at Mia's horns. She'd been trying not to stare, but they looked so…<em>authentic<em> there on Mia's round head.  
>"Um…yeah." Mia glanced away. "Anyway, I should go."<br>"Yeah, sure," Erika flashed a curious smile. It had been friendly, but all the same curious. She was despite to know if those horns on Mia's head had been real. They looked the part…  
>"I'll catch you around maybe, Mia, was it?"<br>"Yeah, that was it." Mia bowed her head, reentering the Wolf household.  
>Jin looked at her worriedly. "Mia, what have I told you? You shouldn't go out…"<br>"Then what's the point of getting dressed?" Mia pouted in a mumble.  
>"Well, um," Jin fumbled, trying to think of at least <em>something <em>to tell his almost teenage daughter. "It's to, uh…oh, I don't know, Mia, the point of getting dressed is to go out on the balcony, not outside the front door."  
>"Then how do you explain going <em>out <em>the front door yesterday when _you all _decided to go to a _theme park _where _a lot _of people lurked?" Mia asked, becoming slightly irritated.  
>"Well..um…that…well, you see…um…" Jin tried to think of an excuse, but came up empty.<br>"Look, Mia, don't give your old man a hard time. He's doing his best to protect your family secret, and besides, I practically _forced _him and Cara to join me yesterday." Faith said, coming to Jin's rescue.  
>"<em>Right<em>, well he and _Cara_ looked eager enough to go out to me." Mia's turned her head, giving off a disappointed look as she folded her arms.  
>"Mia dear…I think maybe you should eat something sweet, you seem to be having quite the mood swings today. Did something happen maybe?" Faith asks, genuinely worried.<br>Mia though back to Minami and the whole scene in the living room. She remembered how Dakota was quick to make up an excuse after Mia explained that her horns were fake and yet Minami didn't believe her in the slightest. She remembered how Dakota had begged the boy not to tell anyone of her secret. She also remembered the sour feeling in her stomach as she sat there, her legs under her as she watched Dakota wear such a disturbing face.  
>The same sour expression settled on her own face. Guilt was staining her. "Never mind, just forget that I said anything, I'm fine."<br>"Alright…but you sure that you don't want something sweet?" Faith asked, her tone soft and nurturing like a mother would be.  
>"I'm said that I'm <em>fine<em>, didn't I?" Mia suddenly shouted, although her voice was respectably low and her tone more soft and hushed. The poor girl's voice could never be loud even if she wanted it to.  
>"Alright then, Mia. I'll stop asking then." Faith said, as if receiving the blow Mia's voice <em>would <em>have made had it actually been loud.  
>"I…I'm going to take a walk." Mia said, exiting through the front door even after she had been warned and scold for what she had just done.<br>As she trampled down the stairs with somewhat of a skipping-motion, she remember the vague expression of heavy curiosity that she saw in Erika's eyes. It had made her skin crawl for some reason. Had Mia _actually _been _that _interesting for once?  
>Deep in her heart, she'd hoped for her sake that she was not.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

[ Chapter 10 ]

My heart had been throbbing like crazy in my chest. It was Tuesday and I had finally returned to the underground infamous school known as Monster High. As I stood in front of the school on the faraway sidewalk, my legs fidgeting ever so slightly and swallowing down the lump in my throat, I kept thinking to myself: _Why did I decide to pick out my whole clothes again?  
><em>You see, I had been wearing these baggy jeans that were wrinkled and faded. On top of that I wore this dress with a split in it that stopped all the way at my navel and the dress itself ended a little above my knees, but under that was my white short-sleeved t-shirt. And on top of all of that was my oversized zip-up hoodie that was swamp green with black dots. And then there was the faded orange (although it looked brown-ish) scarf that was tied around my neck. As for my shoes, they were just my worn black converse that I'd had since ancient times.  
>My hair was an absolute wreck. I'd taken the liberty of braiding my hair into pigtails – the only problem? The pigtails were sloppy and out of place, not to mention messy.<br>"Why me?" I mumble as my trembling hands pulled out my schedule. For the umpteenth time I read it in my head, hoping it'd give me some kind of hope or confidence.

_First period Dead Languages, second Clawculus A.P. with Mr. Mummy, third period was History of the Undead, then came lunch, next was forth with Creative Writing, then fifth period which was Monster Lit. A.P. and following lastly is sixth period Mad Science with Mr. Hackington._

I sighed. Re-reading didn't help, it only twisted around my insides more.  
>For some strange reason I had been more nervous than on the first day. Had it been because of what would await me inside? Because of that picture that was gnawing at me?<br>Did it really matter since that was last week and this was now? Did it affect me now even though I have a boyfriend?  
>I blush a little, feeling my face heat just a bit. "And so I have a boyfriend now…" I tell myself, trying to find some confidence it that. I shake my head, trying to escape the memory of my first kiss with Dakota, it was only making me more on edge.<br>I pull my hood over my head and bite my lip. What was this anyway?  
>"Morning," a voice sparked into my ears energetically. "Why are you just standing here, Mia?"<br>I look over to find Kim mimicking my nervous pose. She giggles happily.  
>"Hey Kim." I attempt to return her cheerful smile.<br>"Want some sugar cubes? I still have some left." She says, offering a hand full of sugar cubes.  
>I blink at her. "You and your sugar cubes. "I giggle, taking a few. "Thanks."<br>"I hear its gonna rain." She puts her index finger to her bottom lip. "I hope not, rain's not good for goat legs."  
>My head tilts as I blink, eyes flickering innocently. "You know what, you're right about that. I hope it doesn't rain either. That wouldn't be very fun."<br>Kim smiles turns bright suddenly. She attaches herself to me, hugging me very tightly and slightly swaying from side to side. "Awe, you're so cute, Mia! Now come on, let's go inside before it pours."  
>I nod, finding some sort of confidence as I follow her into the building. I drop a sugar cube in my mouth, watching as she half-skips half-walks.<br>"So, have you spoken to Azreal lately?"  
>I shake my head, my pigtails shaking too. "Not really, we don't have any classes since I'm a freshman and all. I kind of miss that one time we all hung out in Home Ick." I admit shyly with a smile.<br>"Yeah, me too, it was fun." She agrees, smiling brightly at the memory.  
>I finish off the sugar cubes, swallowing the last one. Tiny bursts of energy finds my brain waves and coats them in sweet sugar. I blink, suddenly feeling my bloodline intensify with sugar fueling me. Now I feel more awake. "So, hey, guess what?"<br>"What?" Kim asks, removing her skull shaped earplug from her ear.  
>"I…um…well…um…" I try to say, watching as she puts away her iCoffin.<br>"Well, _um_,what?" she mocks with a playful smile.  
>I look away. "Well, I, um, I now have a…well…boyfriend." I answer, my voice shy.<br>Kim stops suddenly, causing me to slam into her. I fall back, causing an _ump_ sound. She turns around, excitement gracing her face. "A boyfriend? Who, who? Do I know him?"  
>"Probably not," I bite my lip for a second. "In fact, I doubt it."<br>"What's his name? Does he go here? What team does he play for? And, oh my sugar cubes, does he think goat legs are attractive? If he doesn't, he should. I mean _really_, I have great goat legs, don't you think?" she ask, holding out her well-shaved goat legs for me to see.  
>I tilt my head at her mocha colored ugg boots. "Yeah you do actually." I glance at my pants covered leg, thinking of my own goat legs that <em>still <em>need shaving.  
>"Uh, I know right. There's this one guy in my Physical Deaduction class who absolutely <em>refuses <em>to believe me all because I always wear my black sweats instead of my black shorts. I mean really, what does it matter? If I say I have great goat legs then he should believe me, right?" she says, rolling her eyes as she helps me up.  
>"Um, right." I respond, a little confused.<br>"So yeah, anyway, what's his name?"  
>I blink, remembering what we were talking about. We continue walking. "His name's Dakota. I think I told you about his boyfriend…"<br>"Hmmm, let me see!" she stops again, shutting her eyes tightly and squeezing her fists to the sides of her forehead while shaking her head, trying to remember. I cough up a small laugh. "Oh! I remember – he's that one guy! He was…um…wait, there was something about…okay, never mind, I don't actually remember."  
>I smile up at her, just now realizing how short I am compared to her. Funny since I'm one of the tallest freshman at Monster High. "It's okay. Well, um, I guess if I'm gonna explain Dakota to you I would say that he's nice. He doesn't really like talking because it takes too much effort and…um…he's a bit shy I guess, he doesn't know it, but he's really funny…and cute."<br>"Awe." She looks over at me. "I remember my first crush! I thought the same thing – that is until he told me that my goat legs aren't sexy. I know for a fact that they are, otherwise I wouldn't be so confident in them. I mean, _hello_, they're the sexiest legs _I_ ever seen so why wouldn't they be sexy to everyone else? Duh."  
>I begin to giggle again, starting to feel light. "You do make a point."<br>"I thought so," she lets out a shout lived sigh. "Anyway," she clasps her hands together into a prayer-like position and closes one of her eyes. "I've got to jet and bolt to History of the Undead if I don't want an F – teach says he'll so _not _pass me if I'm late again – how rude, right? Right, so I better go before the bell rings."  
>"I understand." I nod. "Have fun in first period."<br>"Will do, but mind eating the rest of these for me? Teach says if he catches me with _yet another _sugar cube then he'll put a Z on my report card." She says, offering the rest of her sugar cubes, minus one to help her run up the stairs.  
>"Sure," I take them happily. "See you later."<br>"Yeah, duh, later." She smiles, flashing a peace sign before clicking away at her iCoffin and tuning into KBLOOD. "Oh, Katy Scary is playing! Totally awesome, anyway, bye, Mia!"  
>"Bye – again!" I call as I watch her jog off down the hall filled with people.<p>

"Oh, hey Kim. What are you listening to?" I ask, grabbing my pink-purple lunch tray.  
>She blinks absent-mindedly at me. She unplugs, taking out one of her ear plugs. "Sorry, was jamming out to Selena Gorez. What'd you say?"<br>"Never mind, it was nothing." I grab one of the cartons of milk. "What are you gonna get?"  
>Kim grabs a try too, taking a step further in line behind me. "Furry nuggets – hate the fur, but they go great with soy sauce. Oh! And is that Kelp I see? <em>Definitely<em> getting some of that with extra sea salt and honey. But you know, I don't really now, you know? What about you?"  
>"Well," I look over at the displayed food. Nothing really catches my eye. "I guess maybe the Scallop Stew, or maybe an eyeball sub with not so much mayo – they always put too much mayo."<br>Kim gasps. "Yeah, I know what you mean! I totally _hate _that, it's like they're not even listening."  
>"They probably aren't." I say, grabbing one of the bowls of Scallop Stew. The bowl is hot against the flesh of my hand. "Hey, Kim, did you hear me?" I ask, turning around.<br>She glances back my way when she sees me staring after I've paid for my food.  
>"Say what?" she unplugs, blinking at me.<br>I giggle. "Nothing, come on, let's find a table."  
>"Yeah, sure! But first…" Kim smiles playfully and slyly.<br>"First?" Mia asks, following where Kim's glance leads. She notices Kim looking at one of the tables filled with girls. Mia follows her as she stalks closer to them.  
>"Lagoona Blue?" she points to one of the few sea-creator students at MH. A girl with webbed hands, blonde hair with blue highlights, and blue skin turns to us.<br>"That's me, mate." She smiles friendly.  
>"You, Lagoona Blue, are my arch enemy! I challenge you to a sugar cube eating race!" Kim says, her eyes sparkling.<br>My head falls to the side. What was she doing?  
>"Sorry, mate," the girl replies. "I'm not fond of sugar cubes."<br>"Oh," Kim blinks at her, lowering her arm. "Never mind then."  
>"Ah, wait, Kim – what was that about?" I say as she grabs my wrist and we walk off.<br>"She's our biggest enemy!"  
>"Does she know that?" I feel my brow lift.<br>"Nope," Kim winks. "But she does now."  
>I start laugh, suddenly feeling bubbly. Kim laughs to, joining in the fun. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

[ Chapter 11 ]

"Girl, we have problem. People trash talking you on radio station." Abbey says suddenly.  
>I close my locker, glance up at her. "Huh?"<br>"Tune in today and see for self." She says, walking away, leaving a certain frost in her mists.  
>I blink, wondering what she's talking about.<br>"Mia!" I hear my name. My ear twitches. "Mia!"  
>I turn my head, see Kim running my way. When she stops in front of me, she has to pause and catch her breath. "W-what is it?" I ask worriedly.<br>"You've got a _big _problem."  
>"What do you mean? What kind of problem?" I bite my lip.<br>She takes one of her skull shaped ear plugs out and puts it in my ear. I adjust so it doesn't come out. "This is C.A. Cupid tuning in with our host, Abbey. So I hear there's a certain monster out there burning a serious flame for his princess to hopefully be, a Ms. Mia Tumnus. What do you, the audience, make of this?"  
>"Well," someone says, their voice purring with a familiar accent. "I think she's I a few <em>flaws<em>. Did you _see _how she was dressed today? I mean really, who still wears baggy _outdated_ _overalls _in the twenty-first century? And did you see the yellow and white striped top she wore with it? And then she even wore the dark blue-grey hoodie with it – it was a _voltage fail_."  
>"Oh, what a <em>not <em>nice kitty." The A.C Cupid girl said. "Caller, thanks for tuning in, but you're so _out_."  
>"Ah, what? Wait-" she was cut off.<br>"No one ask about girl's style," Abbey added. "We ask simply about girl."  
>I look down at spice brown overalls, wishing that I could suddenly turn invisible.<br>Suddenly sadness washed over me and I felt as if I was about to cry.  
>"Why wouldn't <em>anyone <em>like _her_, for starters." Someone else said, calling in. "Her hair was a mess. But then again, so is Heath?" the person said, laughing meanly.  
>I blinked, my lips turning into a frown. I bit my lip harder, begging myself not to cry. Kim took the earplug from my ear, sparing my feelings.<br>"You OK, Mia?" she asked, frowning too.  
>I shook my head, letting my bangs cover my face so she wouldn't see. My un-done and messy curly bed-head hair falls on my shoulders. I stare down at my old converse, telling myself not to cry. "W-why…?"<br>"Oh, it's OK, Mia." Kim says, guilt setting in her voice.  
>"W-why would someone say that?" I put my hands to my face just as the tears begin to leak from my eyes. I bite my lip, crying historically. I try to keep my voice down.<br>"Oh no, Mia, don't cry! They're probably just jealous…" Kim responded, not sure what to say or do to help me.  
>I hiccupped through my tears. "I never even liked him in the first place!"<br>"I know, Mia. No one likes Heath Burns, he's an idiot." Kim tried to pet my head to comfort me, but it wasn't getting through.  
>"But it wasn't his fault…it was some girls." I say through my tears.<br>Kim stops petting me. "Wait, what? What girl, how'd she look?"  
>"Green eyes…orange-red hair with black strips I think…and she's part cat or something." I say weakly, trying to wipe away the tears that won't stop coming. "She took a picture of Heath and me when he threw his arm around me. It was on the first week, the first day I came here. She kept calling us a couple."<br>"Fashion _don't_." Kim heard the sound of a kitty's voice in her ears.  
>"Toralei…" she said angrily.<br>"W-what?" I looked up at Kim, my eyes slightly blurred.  
>"She's <em>dog-food<em> when I find her." Kim said, angrily stomping off.  
>I stood there, snorting and trying to wipe my face. Finally the tears dried. Just then something dropped at my feet. I picked it up, trying to call out to the person that dropped it, but they didn't seem to hear me. Slowly I unfolded it.<br>"Don't worry, Mia," I read aloud. "I'm the one with all the bad luck."  
>I sniffed, wiping my eyes one last time. Then, I realized who it was from. A sad smile found my face. I continued to cry, silently standing there, allowing myself to cry again.<p>

"Mia…what are you doing?"  
>I hug onto him, letting my tears fall. I puff up my cheeks like Cara, hoping he doesn't ask me to explain what's wrong.<br>He pets my hair. "Alright," he sighs. "Well, you might as well come in."  
>I nod, releasing him and wiping away my tears with the knuckles of my fists. He holds the door open, I step inside. I blink at the girl sitting on the floor, playing cards with Minami.<br>"Oh," he blinks up at me. "It's Mia-chan."  
>I bow my head. "H-hello again."<br>Dakota's arms swings around my shoulders, his head bumps into mine. "She's had a rough day, mind if she hangs around for a bit?"  
>"It's your place, right?" Minami smiles. "But how about some ice-cream?"<br>Dakota shrugs. "Sure, why not. Be back in a sec, join them, you'll have fun."  
>I nod, watching as he goes to the small kitchen. I join the pair of them, taking a seat next to Minami. I look shyly at the girl. Minami giggles. "<em>That's<em> Miya-Miya-chan."  
>Suddenly my head lifts as I look at the girl. <em>She's <em>the one Dakota described as cute, the girl that sounds so familiar like me…  
>She's beautiful with white powdery skin that resembles chalk and shoulder-length silk-like midnight colored hair. Her eyes are just as dark. Her face is shaped heart-like and her eyes small and less slanted. Her nose is small too, yet her lips are plumped and swollen.<br>I blink at this girl named Miyako, as if I'm seeing an alien.  
>I don't think I've ever seen a girl this beautiful.<br>"H-hi, M-Mia." She says, her skin turning a bright red. I gasp, being reminder of Snow White.  
>"Hi…" I say, suddenly feeling unconfident in my looks.<br>"Alright, I've got ice-cream. Hope you guys don't mind vanilla and strawberry." Dakota says, sitting a cherry brown tray on the floor before himself.  
>Miyako smiles, her teeth blindingly white. "I love that flavor best."<br>I grow uncomfortable in my position. Why did I show up here?

I continue to run, almost exiting the parking lot in panic. My legs are wobbly and feet clumsy, but still I run. Suddenly, I open my eyes to find myself falling. I look up at the person I ran into, my eyes wide with nervousness. He offers a hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
>I take his hands and thank him with a nod as he helps me to my feet. "Someone else knows now…it was suppose to be a secret, but…"<br>"Knows what?" Rocco says, pulling me into a hug.  
>I feel myself shake in his warm arms. I pray I don't cry in front of him as he rests his chin to my head. I hiccup, hiding my face in his shirt as I begin to cry. "She knows too…Minami told her…"<br>"He told her that you're a monster?" Rocco whispers bitterly.  
>I nod, accidently getting snot on his shirt. "Why…why is everything turning out like this? I should've never came here…"<br>He pets my head, smoothes down my hair. "It'll be OK, Mia…just calm down."  
>I cry, telling him my sorrows through my tears. I pour out my feelings, telling him about the whole Heath situation and how Minami found out I was a monster. I tell him that I'm tired of hiding and about how it's so troublesome to walk around with horns on my head. He sighs, just listening as my tears wet his shirt. He doesn't pull away as I stop crying.<br>"I just wish I was a normal human girl…" I sob.  
>"But that's no fun, right?" He mumbles, rocking me from side to side.<br>I look at him, realizing how tall he is and how short I am. He has to at least be six feet. "Fun?"  
>"Being human isn't interesting, right?" he gives me kind, wise smile, as if he's already experienced all of this and now before.<br>"So you like being a monster…with all that hair and those ears?"  
>"Yep," he nods. "Those special things about me make my life much more interesting."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes, really." He says, suddenly leaning down and brushing stains of hair from my face.<br>I blink my eyes closes, allowing for him to kiss me, and to my surprise, he does.


	12. Chapter 12

[ Chapter 12 ]

I blush, pulling away from him and stumbling back. What was I doing?  
>"U-um…" I try to think of something to say, but the words just become jumbled.<br>He smiles affectionately. "Ah, if only you were a little older, I wouldn't feel so guilty, even if you were my little brother's girlfriend. But that's alright; don't go worrying about this, okay?"  
>I watch, clasping my hands together and pressing them to my aching chest as he flashes a peace sign and winks. I look away as he continues to walk towards his apartment.<br>My stomach clenches.  
><em>What was I thinking? I just…I just cheating on Dakota and we haven't even been dating for less than a week… What's wrong with me? Why did that just happen?<br>_Suddenly I find myself squatting down, covering my eyes with my hands, attempting to hide myself. Guilt settles into my stomach as I realize that Dakota was probably watching us from the balcony.

I sigh, taking another bite of an apple that I can't taste.  
>"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asks, joining me in the kitchen. She grabs an apple from the fruit bowl on the dining table and takes a seat across from me.<br>I sigh, chewing with my mouth open, half-paying attention. "I'm facing a lot of trouble…"  
>"What kind?" she asks curiously, yet cheerfully, as if happy to be having one these mother-daughter talks. She takes a bite of her banana.<br>"Well, there's this one boy at my school—"  
>"And let me guess – he likes you, but he's dating his twin sister!" she says excitedly, obviously having seen too many of those Normie soap operas.<br>I sigh, not finding her humor funny. "Never mind…I'll just go and call a friend or something."  
>"Oh," she looks away. "Fine."<br>"Bye…" I make an effort to wave as I leaving the room. I jog up the steps with little effort and flop down dramatically on my bed and spread out like I'm about to make a snow angel, dialing Kim's number on my iCoffin. She answers on the second ring.  
>"Yo, you've reached Kim," her message plays. "Sorry I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message after the beep…and maybe free sugar cubes…then MAYBE I'll call you back! <em>Beep<em>."  
>I sigh again. "Hey Kim, this is Mia, but I'm sure you knew that…I' having some trouble and-"<br>"_Beep_, this is the end of your message, goodbye now!" her voice says cheerfully.  
>"This is just not a good day for me…" I say, removing the phone from my ear.<br>"Wait, Mia, it was a joke!" Kim's voice shouts just before I hang up. I put the phone back to my ear.  
>"That's not funny, I'm having a really bad day…" I pout my bottom lip.<br>"What's up? Trouble in Paradise?" she asks, genuinely interest.  
>I listen to the sound of her munching on something that I'm guessing is a sugar cube. "Well…yeah, that's it exactly."<br>"Oh my sugar cubes!" I hear her stands. "Is he cheating? Do you need me to turn him into horse glue for you? I will you know."  
>"Um…he's part-wolf…not horse."<br>"Well…you never know, it can be arranged – I'm the Great Kim after all!" she says energetically, causing me to smile a bit. "Anyway, so, what's up?" she says with a smile in her voice.  
>"Well…I think we're cheating on each other." I sigh.<br>"That's complicated…" she thinks. "Well, look Mia, I'm no expert – unless you count the guy who won't expect my sexy goat legs who's my ex from, like, friggin junior high school or whatever – but here's what I'm gunna tell you: relationships are complicated-"  
>"You just said that."<br>"Let me finish! _Okay_, as I was saying, relationships are like magazines subscriptions. WAIT, no, that's not what I wanted to say! What I meant to say was: if your relationship has more issues than a magazine stand, I suggest you cancel that subscription. THERE! _That_ is my advice to you."  
>"Oh…" I say, still unsure. "Well, the bigger problem here is not the square-triangle…relationship thing, it goes deeper than that."<br>"That's what he said." Kim coughs.  
>"I'm trying to be serious!" my face heats, wishing I didn't understand sex jokes.<br>Stupid three years of sex education classes…  
>"Okay, okay, explain, explain. What'd you mean?"<br>"Well…I kissed Dakota's brother, Rocco…" I admit out loud for the first time.  
>"Rococo, say what now?" Kim asks, serious confused and partly being silly.<br>"Rocco, like Rock…and oh."  
>"OH! Rocco, I get it now!"<br>I shake my head, slightly smiling. "Yeah, Rocco."  
>"Cool, Mia's getting' all down and dirty with hot stuff." Kim says slyly.<br>"That's not funny…" I roll my eyes.  
>"Well, how old is the guy anyway?"<br>"Um, he's…old…er."  
>"Meaning? Better explanation? Deeper clarification? More enlightenment on this topic <em>please<em>?"  
>"He's…well, um, he's actually…um…16." I say quietly, staring my the black ceiling.<br>"_WHAT_? That's _six years apart_, Mia! Are you crazy? Un-accepting goat leg boy – who shall forever remain nameless during our conversations – was, like, a _year_ older than me, but my god, Mia, Rocco is _three years _ahead of you!"  
>"I know, I know." Mia lets her arm fall over her eyes. Tiredness washes over her once again. "I'm a horrible girlfriend – and friend too! I know!"<br>"Well…I wouldn't go that far…" Kim says softly, not wanting to hurt her only other goat legged friend. "You're a great ghoul…"  
>"Ghouls don't cheat on their boyfriends…it's the honor's code…" Mia mumbled.<br>"Ugh," Kim complained. "I don't do sad pity parties! Get dressed, we're going for something sugary!"  
>"Um…okay?" I sit up. "What should I wear?"<br>"I don't know! Something Mia-like and silly, like you are." Kim giggled, as if remembering my previous wacky outfits.  
>I smile. "Okay!"<p>

I pose in the mirror, making some odd pose as I look down at my Mia-themed outfit. I giggle at my knitted oversized wine red beanie and comfy army print scarf. They compliment my grey sweater dress with deep pockets and my tall combat boots that go so well with my extra-large swamp colored sweater and multiple string bracelets going up each arm.  
>My wavy side ponytail wasn't bad either, considering that it flattered my round face.<br>I attempted to give myself a confident smile. "You look pretty, like yourself…um…that sounded weird, _okay_, you look _nice_…um…Mia-themed!"  
>"Mia," I heard mom call. "Your friend is here!"<br>"Alright, thanks!" I said, running toward the living room. There Kim greeted me with a joyful smile that was wide and friendly.  
>"Hey, hey." She posed silly like a ninja.<br>I giggled. "Hey Kim, ready to go?"  
>She nods. "Course I am, and I brought – can you guess?"<br>"Sugar cubes?" I blink.  
>"Nope! This time I brought lemon flavored corpse cakes – courtesy of my mum. Wana try some?" she asked, holding out a basket that looked like it was out of the Little Red Riding Hood.<br>I nod, smiling. "Thanks. Hey Ellie!"  
>"Ellie?" Kim blinks, as if I'd just called my imaginary friend.<br>Suddenly a baby elephant with a bright yellow with purple stars bow comes running our way. I pet Ellie when she stops at my feet. "Hey there girl, want a piece of your favorite snack?"  
>She nods, her truck wiggling. I break a piece off from my own piece, offering it to her. She happily takes it, wrapping her trunk around the cream filled snack and sitting it in her mouth.<br>She chews, delighted by her favorite treat. I pet her head again. "Such a cutie pie. Anyway, bye mom, bye Ellie."  
>"Goodbye sweetheart, have fun." Mom smiles.<br>Ellie sounds her goodbye, creating a loud noise from her straightened trunk. I wave goodbye to her as mom closes the door.

I return home, unlocking the door as I try to steady the hand holding my vanilla flavored ice-cream with multiply colored eyeballs, hoping that I don't drop it.  
>Suddenly the door unlocks and opens. "Yo, I thought I'd pay you a visit."<br>I blink up at Rocco, confused beyond belief that he's actually standing here in front. For a moment, I don't notice my ice-cream slip from my cone.  
>"W-why are you here?"<br>"Just thought I'd stop by for a quick visit and explain a few things." He flashes a half smile.


	13. Chapter 13

[ Chapter 13 ]

"This Lidia, Lidia says hi." Rocco says as he introduces the girl, sighing as he eats an apple off from the fruit bowl on the dining room table. His expression tells me that he doesn't favor fruit.  
>The give smiles widely, sketching his glossed pink lips. She offers a pink-ish hand, blinking her deep green eyes. "Hi there, I'm Lidia."<br>I stare at the dark brown dreads falling down her shoulders. I notice how they flatter her shell necklace and bony wide shoulders that are displayed by her strapless purple dress. "Um…hi?" I say, shaking her hand, her grip firm.  
>"Alright, enough introductions, let's go. I'm getting sleepy." Rocco stands, sketching his long legs and yawning.<br>"Wait," I say before they have to chance to leave my room. "What was the point of this?"  
>"To show you that you aren't my only mistress?" he answers simply. "And by the way, you look cute dressed up all silly like that."<br>I look down, face a slight pink. "Yeah, I –I thought so too…t-thanks."  
>"Nothing to thank, I'm just stating the truth, goodbye now, mistress." He said, offering a cool smile as he and Lidia exited the room.<br>My head tilted to side in complete confused. _I _had become someone's _mistress_.  
>Was that even possible?<p>

My eyes blinked open as I realized that I was no longer dreaming. The sun set at the peak of my window, causing that shadow over my gloom room to run away. I watched as the sunlight took over and made my room look a pale golden instead of blue.  
>It was now morning.<br>Suddenly as I stood, a song seemed to play in my head. I knew this song. It was Yesterday, by the Beatles. I only knew it because of Cara, of course. She'd recently become fascinated with whatever a "hippie" was and she'd made me listen to this song.  
><em>Well…at least it's a calming song. <em>I thought to myself as I sketched, lifting my arms high.  
>A yawn escaped me as I made my bed with blurry eyesight.<br>"Are you up yet, Mia?" mom said, peeking her head through the door.  
>I turn in slow motion, gave her a wave. She smiled warmly. "Good morning, mom."<br>"Good morning, sweetheart."  
>I watch as she disappeared, going to wake Cara from her peaceful sleep. There's no doubt she's going to have an all-out fit, kicking and screaming because she's anger about waking up. Dad was the same whenever he had to be woken up for dinner.<br>He hated being woken up for dinner. Especially since he was too exhausted to eat.  
>I wonder, why is working at a gaming company exhausting?<br>I yawn again as I go over to my closet to pick out my clothes. There are too many hangers with too many clothes and pills of boxes underneath them. I knew at some point I'd have to give in and finally go threw them. But today was not that day; I was only here for clothes.  
>I pulled out dad's old red and black checkered shirt. The color had faded, but I'd kept it anyway.<br>It looked better this way. I lazily blinked at my close, not sure what to get next. Randomly I pull my creamy milkshake brown skirt with white polka dots off one of the hangers. I also grabbed mom's old red leg warmers with the three dark brown buttons on the side for no reason and the sandy brown fedora hat grandma gave to dad last Christmas that he gave to me. Lazily I made my way to the bathroom.

"Mia?" I heard Kim say. "Mia…hey, Mia? Mia! Wake up."  
>My head lifted instantly. "Y-Yeah?" I said faintly with a yawn as I rubbed my tired eyes.<br>"What's wrong? You're falling asleep while waking." She said, blinking at me in confusion.  
>"I'm just really sleepy for some reason," I told her, taking a bite of the Hersey's chocolate bar she'd offered me. "Sorry to eat all your food like this, I forgot to eat breakfast."<br>"No prob, Mia. We're sisters of the same hairy legged she-god, aren't we?" Kim smiled brightly.  
>"What?" Mia blinked, still half-asleep.<br>"Don't worry about it, anyway, I've got something that can wake you up." Kim said, putting one her ear plugs in Mia's ear.  
>With the click of a button, suddenly a new song Mia never heard was blasting in her ear. She winced away, removing the ear plug from her ear. "Kim!"<br>"Sorry," Kim smiled apologetically. "I listen to my music loud."  
>Mia gave her a look as she returned the ear plug to her ear. "What is this song anyway?"<br>Kim pressed play, making sure she downed the volume down. "It's called Calling All The Monsters, by a Normie named China Ann McClain – I've been in love with it ever since KBLOOD played it on the radio, I just _had _to download it."  
>"Cool," Mia nodded along to the song. "I didn't know KBLOOD played Normie songs."<br>"They usually don't." Kim grinned, starting to dance as she walked with a slight hop in her step. She wiggled her hips, enjoying the music.  
>Mia giggled, also starting to dance as she walked. "I like it." She said, smiling up at Kim.<br>"Well duh, what monster wouldn't?" Kim winked.  
>"I know a certain Normie who wouldn't." we heard a voice.<br>We turned around, Kim pressed PAUSE. "Who are you?"  
>"Oh, I didn't think you'd hear that." he looking away. "M-My name is Jackson, Jackson Jekyll."<br>Me and Kim stared blankly at the Normie boy. He had grey- brown hair with blonde ends, blue eyes and thick square glasses. All in all, he was cute for Normie, but that's not what caught Kim and me off guard. It was the fact that he was a Normie in an all Monster's school.


	14. Chapter 14

[ Chapter 14 / 1? New story?]

"Um…well hi there…Jackson." Kim said, not completely sure what to do.  
>"Hi," he said in a cute sort of dorky way.<br>Mia's face turned red as butterflies invaded her stomach – what was she doing thinking that _another _boy was cute? And a _Normie _at that!  
>"U-u-um…h-hi," she said to the Normie, not meeting his eyes. "I-I'm Mia and t-that's K-Kim."<br>Jackson stared blankly at the short Faun. Were her horns real? Did she really have goat legs?  
>"It's nice to meet you." he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.<br>"I…uh, I've gotta go..to, um…class." Kim blinked, still gazing at the Normie standing in front of her. For some reason, she had a bad feeling in her stomach; she was getting bad vibes from being around the Normie.  
>She didn't stop to wonder why as she turned off and began to walk away. Somehow in panic, she began to run, as if she was afraid. When she got inside of the school, she breathed a sigh of relief, it having been the only place she felt safe other than at home.<br>For her, and probably many other Monsters, Monster High was their safe zone, a place meant for them to protect them.  
>Mia blinked up at the Normie. "S-so…what year are you in?"<br>"I transferred here for my sophomore year." The boy answered, his eyes still staring at Mia's horns. They didn't seem out of place on her head, as if they fit her perfectly.  
>"Oh," Mia said nervously, her heart beating. "W-welcome to Monster High then."<br>"Thanks." Jackson smiled shyly.  
>Mia eyes widened. This was her first encounter with an <em>actual <em>human and _she _made him smile somehow. She was stunned at the boy's fairly handsome face and cute smile.  
>What was this feeling making her heat beat so fast? Excitement? Enjoyment? Fear?<br>Mia looked away, thinking. It didn't feel like fear, not quite enjoyment. But then again she did have _some _enjoyment. Later on she'd be able to tell Cara that she'd meant _an actual real life human_, _that _part was relatively exciting at least.  
>Mia couldn't place the feeling, but she knew her heart was madly beating.<br>"Well, I, um…have to go. I still need to get my class schedule; I was too scared to get it during Monster Orientation yesterday." Jackson said, grinning sheepishly and forcing an awkward laugh.  
>Mia looked back to him and away again, my face still a lovely red. "O-okay. I'll see you around then."<br>Jackson blinked, his lips parting. Somehow he had made a friend.

Not sure what she should do, Mia ran off in a panic and fled the scene, entering the large purple castle-like building known as Monster High.

"You might want to watch where you're going, Normie." The boy said with his slithering snake's tongue and low toned accent.  
>Jackson sighed, not making any effort to get up from the ground. He leaned his head back on the lockers he'd been pushed into, shutting his eyes. He'd been bullied all morning ever since he step foot in Monster High. He feared he'd have to transfer schools again before the term even started…<br>"You alright there, mate?" he heard a melodic voice above him, scented with an Australian accented tone.  
>Jackson looked up, blinking at the blue skinned water creature. Her glittery wavy blonde hair with light blue highlights shimmered in the sunlight, as did her gleaming, kind green eyes. She offered him a hot pink lipstick smile that was friendly. "Yeah, I'm okay…" he looked away.<br>"Don't let those dingoes get to you. They're probably just being anti-phibian 'cause your new here. Not to mention a Normie."  
>"Yeah, I guess." Jackson said, taking Lagoona Blue's hand.<br>She steadied him to his feet, her eyes were caring. "Don't worry about it, Sheila."  
>"Sheila?" he asked, confused.<br>"Well, you never did tell me your name." Lagoona giggle softly, amused by the Normie's confusion.  
>"Its Jackson…" his smile was crooked and cute.<br>"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Jackson. I'm Lagoona, an exchange student from down under, down under the sea that is." She said, her Australian accent thick as she laughed at her own joke.  
>Jackson laughed too, although he didn't get the joke.<p>

~Sorry just typed this chapter randomly! Wasn't sure what to write and just started typing and so this is how it turned out, lol. Not sure if it's a new story or not, but I like it. Hmmm, maybe I will make a new story. . . . . . . . .


End file.
